Out of the Future
by Vee017
Summary: Max's future daughter shows up in the past to save her parents from a new threat. 1st in the Time series
1. To save the Past

Out of the Future

__

Chapter 1: To save the past

My name? 

What does it matter?

My designation?

None of you're business.

The year?

2043

My mission?

To go back into the past and save my mother

The threat?

A new breed of bio weapon manufactured by Cerberus.

Cerberus is an unknown branch of Manticore discovered when I was sixteen, it's located on a private piece of land somewhere near Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada.

Time travel; sounds impossible right? 

Wrong.

Cerberus has been working on the technology for the past eleven years and the bastards have finally done it. They want to go back and kill my mother and prevent my birth. 

But I can't let it happen. And I won't.

~*~*~*~*~*~

May 3rd, 2043

Two shadows crept along the steely grey facility. Their eyes adjusting to the dark quickly. After checking that the guards had moved along, they gracefully leapt the high fence and made their way to the Cerberus compound. They entered stealthily through an air vent along the side of the building, and moved deeper into the labyrinth.

"Twenty minutes," said a male voice.

"I know," said the female crawling in front of him.

At last the two dropped into a deserted hallway and made their way along the corridor.

"Are you sure Logan gave us the right directions?" asked the female.

"I have complete faith in him," said the male 

They rounded a few corners, and then the girl stopped abruptly causing the boy to run into her.

"Guards," she said.

"Let's do it."

With lightning speed and cat-like grace the two X9's jumped the guards and knocked them out cold.

"Eight minutes," said the male looking at his watch.

"So let's steal their clothes and get in there already," said the female

"You ready for this?"

"Never," she said, "we'll get back right?"

"If it all goes like we planned," he said.

"And what's the likelihood of that?"

"They've always come through for us before."

"You're right," she said putting her curly brown hair under the guard's hat, "let's beat this bitch!"

"Ladies first," he said.

The two entered the room in front of them, using the guards their keycards and hiding their unconscious bodies.

As they entered the room, they were almost blinded by light. Guards and scientists were all over. The two kept their heads down to cover their faces. Then they saw it.

Two separate machines each with a glowing blue center surrounded by a metal rim.

"That's it?" asked the girl silently.

"That's it."

Two well built woman wearing different coloured business suits, stood at attention in front of an older man, the woman looked identical.

"Koiohla, Mizsima what is you're objective?" he asked them.

"To assassinate and eliminate the rogue X5, designation 452, named 'Max' of the year 2022," They answered simultaneously.

"Good prepare to depart," he said.

"Get ready," the male said to his partner.

"You two!" the director addressed them, "proceed with the codes."

"Ready?" the male whispered as they passed the director and the two women and walked over to the time machines.

"Sir," said Mezsima sniffing the air.

"What is it soldier?"

"X9's, here," she started to look around.

"Get ready to bolt," said the male punching in the access codes given to him by Eyes Only and quietly drawing his gun. The female did the same.

"We're close," she said.

"Those two!" said Mezsima snapping her head to look at them.

"GO!" he shouted pushing her towards the machine.

"Stop! You'll damage the machines!" shouted the director.

Jesse and Rachel raced through one of the glowing blue orbs only to hit the cold cement of a street a couple seconds later.

"Did we make it?" asked Rachel pulling off her officer guise.

"I think so," said Jesse picking up part of a discarded newspaper, "May 3rd, 2022, we made it."

"And soon those psycho's will be coming after us," said Rachel, "let's hurry."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Pronunciation: Koiohla: Coy-ō-la

Mezsima: Meh-sh-ee-ma

A/N and disclaimer: Well how is it, should I continue? This is my second chapter fic after Future Bound and I hope this one gets a lot more reviews! Please tell me what you think of it I really want to know. And if you can't already tell I love stories that have to do with the past meeting the future!

Dark Angel belongs to Cameron/Eglee etc.


	2. Who are you?

Out of the Future

Chapter 2: Who are you?

Crash was as it always is, kind of dark, kind of crowded, kind of everything. Max and Original Cindy were drinking and watching Alec and Sketchy play pool. Alec was trying not to beat the poor guy too badly.

"You're gonna miss!" yelled Max suddenly causing Alec to miss the ball.

"Thank you so much," he said looking at her sideways and walking over to her while Sketchy took his shot, "you're in a good mood tonight."

"I don't want to jinx it but we might have found a cure for the virus," she said.

"Those files we stole from White a few nights back huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to stop worrying about killing him with the slightest contact."

"One less thing to worry 'bout Boo," said Original Cindy.

"Yeah."

"Didn't you just dump him?"

"Shut up Alec!" said Max

"Hey Alec," called Sketchy, "you're go."

"All right," said Alec smiling.

"Here we go," said OC

^^^

"Jesse where are we going?" Rachel asked the tall blonde in front of her.

"Foggle Towers," he said, "where else?" 

^^^

Logan was impatiently waiting by his phone, to get the call from Dr. Carr. **This could be it** he thought, tapping his fingers on the arm of his wheelchair.

* ring * *ring *

Logan was on the phone like a starving dog on meat.

"Hello? Sam?"

"Yeah Logan, it's me," said Dr. Carr, "and I think we've found it."

"Tell me this isn't a dream or a very sick joke," said Logan.

"It's all here," he said.

****

Thank God he thought. Not only had Max and Alec crashed White's little 'kill the transgenic' party, but they had left with quite a bit more than some X8's.

"When can you have it ready?" asked Logan.

"I just need a blood sample to see if it will work."

"Thank you," said Logan hanging up the phone and dialing Max's pager.

^^^

"It's Logan," said Max, "he must have heard something."

"Well what are you waiting for girl?" asked Cindy.

"Catch ya later."

"Where's Max off to?" asked Alec coming over for a drink with Sketchy.

"Logan, he heard something."

"Hurt something?" he asked.

"HEARD something," OC repeated.

"Ah," said Alec looking over to where Max had just left.

^^^

Logan was sitting at his computer when Max found him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he jumped a little, "you surprised me."

"Habit."

Silence.

"Think this will work?" she asked him.

"He said he needed a blood sample to find out," said Logan, "this could be it."

"Yeah," she said quietly, looking out the window.

"Max," Logan started but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Max walking towards the knocks.

Max opened the door. There stood a tall woman in a black business suit. She had her black hair tied into a bun and had golden eyes.

"Max Guevara?" asked the woman.

"Yes?" asked Max a bit confused.

The woman answered by pushing Max back into the apartment. The force was so great that it sent her flying into the next room and rolling over her shoulder.

"Max!" Logan came running out at the sound of her hitting the ground.

"Logan stay back!"

She got up and ran towards the advancing woman and sent a roundhouse to her head. Max stared at her when she saw that the woman barely even moved.

"Nice try 452," she said hitting Max with her own roundhouse kick which sent Max to the floor eight feet away, "and by the way, the name's Koiohla."

"Don't move," said Logan training his gun on her.

"Whether you shoot me or not it doesn't matter," said Koiohla, "it doesn't hurt."

"What the hell do you want?" said Max standing up.

"To kill you."

Koiohla started to advance on Max once more, when Logan pulled the trigger. Blood trickled down her head where he shot her.

"Didn't I tell you?" she asked turning her head to face him, "it doesn't matter?"

"What are you?" asked Max, "and what have I done to you?"

"I am X38 and I'm here to stop what you will do in two years time."

"You're nuts you know that the next thing you'll be telling me is that you're from the future," said Max moving into fighting stance.

"2043 to be exact."

"You really are crazy."

"Shut up and die," said Koiohla rushing Max.

A tirade of kicks and punches were traded as the two were thrown into various things, destroying Logan's penthouse. Koiohla gained the upper hand and was on top of Max trying to strangle her. Max grabbed her wrists to try and keep them off her throat.

"Well if that's how you want to play," said Koiohla; her fingers then started to elongate into silver claws. Which made them only centimeters away from Max's throat.

Breaking glass was heard as a figure came through the living room windows where the two transgenics were fighting. The figure kicked Koiohla in the face to get her off of Max and then punched her.

"Get up!" shouted Rachel dragging Max to her feet and shoving her towards Logan, "Get out of here!" She kicked Koiohla in the stomach grabbed her hair and then pulling her down, kicked her over and into a wall.

A crashing sound was heard and the front doors came open. 

"Move dammit!" he yelled grabbing at Logan and pulling him and Max towards the door.

"What the hell's going on here?!" said Max when they had gotten into the hallway.

"Now isn't the time for explanations," he said, "you have to get out of here."

"Who are you people?" asked Logan.

"Look my name's Jesse and that thing back there is what we're trying to stop." He said going down the stairwell, "I'm on your side, that girl that saved your ass back there is Rachel and we're trying to protect you." He looked at Max.

"But…"

"I told you I'll explain later, when we get out of here we'll head to Joshua's and.."

"How do you know about him?" questioned Max, "Who are you people?"

"Would you just…oh shit," Jesse stopped halfway down the stairs. A woman who looked just like Koiohla stood on the next turn.

"Wasn't she," started Max.

"That's Mezsima," said Jesse backing up, "her and Koiohla were twinned just like Ben and Alec."

"How do you know all this?" asked Logan.

"Can we get to safety first? RUN!" he said shoving them both back up the stairs. When they got back to the top and into the hallway, Jesse ran right into Rachel.

"Ow," she said bouncing off of him, "she went out the window."

"Mezsima's here," said Jesse.

"Wonderful two of them."

"We knew there would be."

"I have an idea," said Rachel spotting the fire alarm. She ran over and pulled it.

"They can't catch us in a crowd, too risky" said Rachel pushing the elevator button, "Let's go," she said waiting for them to climb in.

~*~*~*~

A/N and disclaimer: Is it still good? Chapter 3 will be explanations, doesn't it make you want to….review? I love reviews it keeps me writing.-v

p.s if you want to know what kind of pairing this is going to be just go read my bio. I'm not saying in this yet b/c I like a bit of wonder.

Dark Angel belongs to Cameron/Eglee etc.


	3. Explanations

Out of the future

Chapter 3: Explanations.

* ring* * ring*

"Hey hold up a minute Sketch," said Alec digging through his pocket for his cell phone.

"Hey?" he said.

"Get Original Cindy and head over to Joshua's NOW!"

"Well hello to you too Maxie," Alec said smoothly.

"Don't make me come over there and kick your ass!"

"You know I just realized how many times you talk about my ass."

"Shut up Alec, this is serious," said Max, "I was just attacked by something that looked human, took a bullet to the head and didn't even flinch, not only that but her fingers turned into claws and she said she was from the future stop me from doing something in two years now get your ASS and OC over here NOW!" 

"Max?" asked Alec, "hung up."

^^^

"He's an idiot," said Max throwing Logan's phone at him.

"Hey not so hard," he said barely catching it before it hit the ground.

"Rachel and Jesse?" asked Max.

"Yeah," said Rachel.

"You're not going to tell us anything until they get here right?"

"You got it."

Max sighed as she looked at the two kids and took them in. Rachel the girl was a little taller than she was; she had curly brown hair a little past her shoulders and deep brown eyes. Jesse, he was tall, about Logan's height with spiky blonde hair, it was a dye she now saw, and a bit of his roots were showing. He wore a pair of glasses on top of his head, and as she looked at him a bit closer; furrowing her brow…he looked a bit like Logan…

"Max? Max? Max!" said Logan snapping her out it.

"Yeah what?" she said sneaking one last look at Jesse.

"There here," he said looking out the window.

The door opened and Alec, Original Cindy, and…Asha came walking through.

"Asha? What are you doing here?" asked Logan.

"I was paged by someone," she said, "I met up with these two just now."

"Who?" started Logan.

"That would be me," said Jesse holding up his cell phone, "I paged you."

"Do you know him?" Max asked Asha.

"No, do you? What's this about?"

"I think that's what we all want to know," said Logan turning to Jesse and Rachel.

"What's with the kids?" asked Alec.

"Shut up," said Max.

"I think you all should sit down," said Rachel, "you're not going to believe us."

"Try me," said Max.

A few minutes later when everyone was seated, Rachel began:

"I'm going to ask you to save all you're comments until I'm done, it'll be a lot easier," she said. Heads nodded in agreement.

"My name is Rachel and this is Jesse, the two that attacked you were Koiohla and her twin Mezsima. They're X38's and right now in 2022 there are so far only up to the X9 series with Tinga's son, Case. We're from the future. You're future. 2043, which is about 21 years from now. Koiohla and Mezsima are Familiar/Manticore Hybrids designed by Cerberus, Maticore's Canadian branch. You don't find out about them until 2040. They were designed solely for this mission, to come back here and kill….my mother. To prevent my birth. And by telling you this in this time, I could be killing myself."

"You're from the future?" asked Alec, **Rachel**

"Yeah," said Rachel.

"They tried to kill me," said Max looking at her.

"And they'll keep trying," she said, "because I'm your daughter."

"Omigod," Max whispered.

**Max's daughter? Why would she name her child after, well I guess she could just like the name but…still…** thought Alec.

"They want to stop your birth?" asked Logan, "why?"

"I can't tell you without going into things you shouldn't know yet."

"What do you mean shouldn't know yet?" asked Max recovering, "I have a daughter?"

"How do we know you two ain't some flipped up Manticore spies?" asked Original Cindy.

"Take a blood test then, you're going to go see Carr about the antivirus," said Rachel, "You have got to believe us."

"Where do you fit into all this?" Asha asked Jesse.

"I'm the back-up,"

"How do you know all this about us?"

"Come on do you really think our parents would send us off without any knowledge of what's happening right now?" asked Rachel, "my favourite stories were always about your adventures, saving the world and all."

"How do we kill them?" asked Max, "and how could she have been shot and not effected?"

"These two are weapons not only are they flesh and blood but they're also sort of like machines. When they were designed they had metal plates grafted to their bones. They're bio weapons and what you saw, those women that was not their true shape. The claws she released were part of the transformation."

"Into what?" she asked.

"We don't know but I hear it's ugly, Jesse cracked the Manticore mainframe a few years back, we got tons of information all about the transgens, anomalies, breeding programs you name it, we've got it."

"You're a hacker?" Logan asked Jesse, "how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"What about you?" Max asked Rachel.

"Nineteen."

"You'll be born in two years."

"I might be born in two years," said Rachel, "there's still a chance that Jesse and me coming here will cause more damage than the X38's, by coming here, I could prevent my own birth by telling you everything that's going to happen. That's why we can't tell you any more of you're future."

^^^

Ames White was sitting at a desk in his warehouse; he had sent some of his men to search for his son, Ray. Did he die? Is he okay? White had to know, Ray was his only son. He tilted back in his chair and covered his face with his hands, sighing heavily into them. **Damn 452** he thought. The sound of footsteps pulled him out of his thoughts as he saw three people walk towards him.

"Ames White?" asked one of the women.

"Who wants to know?" he asked looking from her to her twin. The third member of their party was hidden in the shadows.

"This is Koiohla and Meszima," said the man stepping out of the shadows. He was tall and had sandy blonde hair, "we're here about 452."

"Who are you?"

The man lifted up his sleeve revealing the mark that all Familiars had on his arm.

"For my father before me, for my sons," he said. White repeated the same thing back to him.

"Where do I know you from?" asked White stepping closer to the man and looking at him more closely, "Ray?"

*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N and disclaimer: I am so bad with cliffhangers aren't I? And yes, it is Ray and he's going to tell Daddy pretty much everything that Rachel told Max heehee. I like Ray he's a cutie so why not make him all grown up? –v

Dark Angel belongs to Cameron/Eglee etc.


	4. Designation: X9-495

Out of the Future 

Chapter 4: Designation: X9-495

Sunlight entered the living room in small bursts from the small openings in the curtains. The group had talked almost the entire night, everyone had eventually nodded off at Joshua's place. Max awoke with a start, she looked around wondering what shook her out of a rare catnap. **It was all a dream she thought. That was until she saw Jesse bent over the table, resting his head on his arms, sleeping. ****There's Jesse,  so where's Rachel? She started looking around, only to find the young X9 no where in sight. Max got up and started to look around Joshua's house. And then she heard it. It was a faint tapping at first but got louder as she got to the back door.**

                " How long have you been up?" asked Max sitting down beside Rachel.

                "I don't know a while." She said continuing to tap her foot on the wooden step.

                "It's complicated being here isn't it?" asked Max.

                "You don't know the half of it, Jesse and I have to be careful so we don't make any drastic changes to the future, like telling you guys everything that's going to happen could stop a lot of things."

                "Like what?"

                "I can't tell you that," said Rachel, "I want to, it would make things a lot easier but at this point in time…"

                "What about the virus?"

                "Koiohla and Mezsima will be expecting us to go get it because we were warned not to mess things up."

                "So we found the cure, and if you stop us from getting it, that's what they want."

                "Exactly, so I've been thinking of ways to get the antivirus without messing up too much."

                "Why couldn't we just wait then?" asked Max.

                "Would you wait even if I told you to?"

                "Probably not."

                "It's hard to explain, huh, let's see," started Rachel, "things have to happen a certain way for certain things to happen, plus with the X38's here we don't want Logan dying sooner than he should."

                "Are you and Jesse related?" questioned Max, "and what's so important about you that has the future bad guys all upset?"

                "Too many questions that I can't answer yet," said Rachel getting up and retreating back into the house.

^^^

Meanwhile at White's secret NSA warehouse….

                "This is unreal," said White after Ray was finished, "I kept wondering whether the you of this time was dead or not and then here you come, with these…things (he looked at the X38's) and tell me what's going to happen in the future."

                "495 and 211 aren't so lucky, they have to be careful with their parents so they don't cease to exist, I can tell you whatever I want and it can only influence things for the better on our side of course," said Ray.

                "You turned out just like I wanted you too, so what's their next move?"

                "They'll go to Dr. Carr's clinic for an antivirus that Manticore put into 452 to kill Eyes Only," said Ray, "They'll probably go to some deserted location, so I'm sending these two to watch Carr leave or watch for the X9's arrival."

                "How dangerous is 495?" asked White.

                "She's Perfection, what Manticore was striving for."

**FLASHBACK**

Sept. 8, 2042

Ray walks into a clearing in a park, where 452/Max, 494/Alec, 495/Rachel, and 211/Jesse were being attacked by his X7's. Familiars and Cerberus teamed up to find out what X9-495 was capable of. Whether or not she was what they had been striving for. The X7's were doing their jobs of keeping the four of them separated. 495 was thrown over in front of some parked cars and was quickly back on her feet. Ray pulled his gun and pointed it at her. She saw what he was about to do and before she could move he shot her. The force sent 495 crashing into the side of a car leaving an impressionable dent in it.

                "Rachel!" screamed 452, kicking the X7 violently out of the way. 494 and 211 were at her side in an instant. 495 was breathing hard and doubled over muttering sometyhing Ray couldn't hear. 494 pulled her arm back and there was no blood. Ray had aimed at her stomach but there was no sign of injury. 494 forced opened her shaky hand and a bloody bullet fell to the ground.

**END FLASHBACK**

                "She caught it?" asked White.

                "Stopped it more likely," said Ray, "It almost went through her damn hand. Cerberus want her to study but 452 is her mother and would have to be killed along with 494 before we could get to her."

                "If you're going to kill 452 anyway why not do it in your time and take in 495? I don't really see the point of you coming to past."

                 "Cerberus is Familiar run, we tried to get 495 but the Conclave decided it would just be easier to kill her parents here. So she dies."

~*~*~*~*~

A/N and disclaimer: I hope you like it so far, this my 3rd DA fic but the other two were M/A song fics, not chapter stories. The more reviews I get the more I'll update

Dark Angel belongs to Cameron/Eglee etc.


	5. A Tricky Situation

Out of the Future

Chapter 5: A Tricky Situation

            "Ten bucks says they followed him," said Jesse as they watched Dr. Carr pull up. Jesse, Rachel, Max, Alec, and Logan had decided to meet Carr at a secluded location to prevent any casualties if the X38's attacked them at his office.

            "They're not that smart Jesse," said Rachel.

            "Well if they knew that we'd go to him to stop from screwing up time too much then maybe they'd follow him!"

            "Well I don't think they're that smart! They're puppets."

            "Question is where's the puppetmaster?"

            "Both of you stop it!" hissed Max trying to stop their bickering as Carr came through the door.

            "Hey Sam, glad you could make it," said Logan.

            "Right," he said, "I just need a sample to test this and if it works then we have the antivirus." He started to unpack his case on the desk.

            "Roll up your sleeve," Carr said to Max as he took the sample.

            "Now what?" she asked.

            "We wait," Dr. Carr put her blood under a microscope and injected a green substance into it.

            "How long until you know?" asked Logan.

            "Any minute now," he said, "hold on. It's working, the antibody is not only containing the virus but destroying it as well."

            "This is good," said Alec, "now the only way she can kill you is by throwing you out a window, shooting you, breaking your neck, strangaling you, smothering you,  or any other horrible techniques we learned back in Manticore." He said to Logan all of which sounded overly cheerful.

            "Shut up Alec," said Max, "so give it to me already."

            "Here," said Carr injecting her with the antivirus, "let's just hope there aren't any side effects."

            "Like what?"

            "With luck there won't be any."

            "Whatever."

            "So if we're done here I have to get back to the clinic," he said.

            "Thanks Sam," said Logan.

            "No problem."

They watched him leave through the window and saw him drive off safely.

            "Did it work?" asked Max.

            "I heard it did," said Rachel.

            "What do you mean 'heard'?"

            "Bedtime stories."

            "Oh. So?" she asked holding her hand out to Logan. He took it and waited.

            "Well I'm not dropping dead so I'll take this as a good sign."

            "Can I go now?" asked Alec.

            "You sure know how to ruin a moment don't you?" 

            "Just doing my job Maxie."

            "I told you they didn't follow him," Rachel gloated going out the door, "let's get outta here."

Rachel was the first one outside. She took three steps and stopped dead. The others bumped into her and looked up to see why she stopped.

            "You owe me ten bucks if we live through this," said Jesse.

Mezsima and Koiohla stood in front of them with their weapons drawn.

            "Why aren't they shooting us?" asked Alec looking around for possible escape routes, "It's like there waiting for an order."

            "Theyr should have gotten all their orders back and Cerberus," said Rachel, "there wasn't enough transporters! There was only enough for two groups of two to get through."

            "Kind of makes you wonder who else they were planning on sending back," said Jesse backing up, "that extra machine wasn't for us Rach."

            "Fall back!" Yelled Rachel pushing everyone back inside the building when she heard the click of the X38's guns.

They all managed to get inside before a tirade of bullets pounded mercilessly on the now closed door that everyone was safely behind—for now.

            "I told you! Didn't I? Why can't you ever listen to me?" asked Jesse.

            "I do," whined Rachel, "bits and pieces."

            "You're your own woman that's for sure."

            "Shut up!" she shouted at him as all five of them ran further into the warehouse.

            "Did you even plan an escape route in case this happened?"

            "Did you ever learn to shut up?"

            "Hate to interupt but we need a way out!" said Max.

            "There's two possibilities," said Jesse, "I always plan for every situation." He led them down a couple of hallways, they could here Meszima and Koiohla's footsteps a few seconds behind them. Jesse led them out a door and out of the warehouse. A shot rang out in front of them and Jesse who was in the lead, took a bullet in the shoulder.

            "JESSE!" Rachel screamed and ran to where he had fallen.

            "Every situation…bu…but this one," he stared at the man who had shot him.

Max and Alec were grabbed from behind by the X38's who had caught up to them, during their momentary pause. Ames White had his gun trained on Logan and the man beside him had his pointed at Rachel and Jesse.

            "The puppetmaster," said Jesse wincing.

            "How did you follow us?" asked Rachel.

            "You didn't actually think that was the only way to hop through time did you?" said the man.

            "Who the hell are you?" snapped Max continuing to struggle against Koiohla's iron grip.

            "I'm surprised you don't know 452,"said White, "after you kidnapped him and sent him to god-knows-where."

            "What?" 

            "It can't be," said Logan, "Ray White?"

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: end of ch.5, what's going to happen? Please r/r.

Disclaimer: Dark Angel belongs to Cameron/Eglee etc.


	6. Escape Route 101

Out of the Future  
  
Chapter 6: Escape route 101  
  
"It can't be," said Logan in disbelief, "Ray White?"  
  
"Do you have to look so surprised?" he asked.  
  
"There's no way," said Max.  
  
"Where there's a will there's a way and I have been looking for you two for quite a long time," he turned to address Rachel and an injured Jesse, "Rachel Guevara and Jesse Cale the most annoying X10's in the face of Transgenic history."  
  
"Cale?" asked Logan.  
  
"What, he didn't tell you he was your son?" asked Ames, "Ray came straight to me the minute he arrived."  
  
"What the hell did you have to shoot him for?" demanded Rachel  
  
"I thought you'd be the first one out," said Ray, "you're boyfriend will live."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!"  
  
^^^  
  
"We have to break their grip," said Max .  
  
"What do you think I''ve been trying to do?""snapped Alec struggling against Koiohla, "so you ladies from around here?" he asked changing his approach.  
  
"Alec!"  
  
"What? They don't respond, Kind of reminds me of X7's."  
  
"X7's talk to each other but these two? I don''t know. Hey uh, lady? Can you let me go?" Max asked Mezsima. No answer.  
  
"Like Rachel said. Puppets."  
  
"So they only do what they're told?" asked Max.  


"Looks that way."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"You''re a big help, Alec."  
  
"I know," he said, "so are we forming a plan?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Don''t ask me, didn't they talk to you before?" asked Alec.  
  
"Yeah, back at Logan''s they were really animated," said Max confused, "After we escaped I guess Manticore tried to create things without free will so they wouldn't rebel."  
  
"Strong yet under control I see where you're going, again like X7's," said Alec, "But Manticore didn't create these two -- Cerberus did."  
  
"Everything has a weakness don't they?"" asked Max.  
  
"Well it's not struggling," said Alec, "what if we played dead?"  
  
"Dammit Alec, now''s not the time for----wait a minute, no that it wouldn't work it's too stupid."  
  
"Or would it?"" asked Alec, "you know what they say about the braun/brain equation."  
  
"All braun and no brain, kinda like you," said Max.  
  
"Exactly----HEY!"  
  
^^^  
  
"The thing is I don't know which of you I want to see die first," said Ray, "but you know, No wait, yeah nevermind, I know what I'm going to do----I'll kill 211 first so you have to watch him die."  
  
"Now this is what I call father-son bonding," said Ames.  
  
Rachel tensed as Ray cocked his gun, she was about to move when a slamming sound was heard from behind. Everyone looked to see Koiohla slammed against the wall as Max flipped backwards over Meszima. Ray shot at Max only to hit Meszima through the neck. This gave Rachel the chance to move in on him quickly and kick the gun out of his grip. She then kicked him in the stomach and kneed him in the head, sending him to the floor. Ames was about to shoot her when he was hit hard from behind and fell to the ground.  
  
"What?" asked Jesse from behind Ames as Rachel gave him a startled look, "It was just a graze, someone needs to teach that guy how to shoot."  
  
"Where'd it hit you?"  
  
"Top of the shoulder, hurts like a bitch, Rachel watch it!" he yelled. Rachel turned in time to jump out of the way as Koiohla went down.  
  
"We make a pretty good team," said Alec.  
  
"Shut up that was weird," was Max's answer, "you're bleeding." She looked at his hand.  
  
"Since when do you care?"  
  
"I don''t!"  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"Fine."  
  
""Good.""  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this moment but shouldn't we be running?" asked Jesse as he saw Koiohla getting up.  
  
"Good idea," said Rachel, "everyone move!"  
  
The five of them headed off in the direction of Logan''s car, hoping that White hadn't brought an ambush.  
  
"I think you two have been leaving out pieces of who you are," Logan said to the X10's.  
  
They all piled in the car and took off. Jesse was up front with Logan and the other three were in the back.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Alec once they were driving to Joshua's..  
  
"While you two were busy I heard some pretty interesting things."  
  
"But not that interesting," covered Rachel, "I mean nothing……"  
  
"Well I found it interesting, stop me if I''m wrong……"  
  
"You're wrong,"  
  
"Rachel,"said Jesse, he had taken off his jacket and was holding it against his shoulder.  
  
"What are you three getting at?" asked Alec.  
  
"Cale?" Logan asked Jesse, "You're a Cale? H……"  
  
""I''m your son," Jesse said.  
  
Rachel kicked the back of his seat. Hard. "Rachel!"  
  
"We're gonna die," she said.  
  
"No one's dying."  
  
"Well not yet we aren't."  
  
"You are such a brat!"  
  
"What did you just call me?!"  
  
"I think you heard me!"  
  
"We're here," said Logan stopping in front of Joshua's. He, Max, and Alec got out of the car and left the children to fight. They went into Joshua's place and crashed in the living room.  
  
"Ok, ok, let me see if I got this," said Alec, "while me and Max were with the X38's White told you that Jesse was your son?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"This makes absolutely no sense."  
  
"And why not?" asked Max.  
  
"Fine, YOU make sense of it then," said Alec.  
  
"I can't even make sense of what you just said."  
  
"Jesse and Rachel, they don't look related and I know that's where you were going to go."  
  
"Why not?" asked Max, "you saw the way he moved! Jesse's an X-series that's for damn sure."  
  
"They don't look alike!"  
  
"Would they have barcodes?" asked Logan.  
  
"Well, it's written into our DNA so they would most likely have a barcode or a faded one at least." guessed Alec  
  
Logan, Max, and Alec turned around to see Rachel and Jesse, who were coming up noisily behind them.  
  
"Jesse sit the hell down and let me fix your stupid shoulder," said Rachel  
  
"You're not touching me when you're in a bad mood!"  
  
"I said SIT!"She kicked his legs out from under him and violently forced him into a sitting position.  
  
"Aren't we feeling dominant today."  
  
"Do the world a favour and shut up!"  
  
"She got that from you," Alec whispered to Max, who then cuffed him upside the head.  
  
"Get me something to wrap this with," she snapped at them, finally getting Jesse's shirt over his head.  
  
"You're a very evil gir……ow!" he winced as she put a cloth loaded with antiseptic on his shoulder, "you sure got that to her in a hurry," he told Max who just shrugged.  
  
"You have a silver barcode,"said Max furrowing her eyebrows. 211? she thought.  
  
"Check Rachel's while you're at it," he said.  
  
"Are you two related, because you're both X10's"  
  
"I'm better," said Rachel  
  
"Oh right you're perfect. How foolish of me to forget," said Jesse.  
  
"I don't want to fight with you!"  
  
"Well you started it."  
  
"Isn't that a bit childish?" asked Rachel wrapping his arm more gently then before.  
  
"This is my life Rache," said Jesse, "If I don''t exist it's no big deal, you''e all that matters, they're going to find out anyway, sooner or later, later would be better, but we're playing with time here."  
  
"We are still here you know," said Alec, his vision was getting a bit blurry, so he shook his head to try and clear it.  
  
"You okay?" asked Max.  
  
"I'm fine," he said feeling dizzy What the hell? His mind was getting cloudy.  
  
"Here," said Rachel moving her hair for Max to see her barcode. It was solid black.  
  
"Why are your barcodes so different?"" asked Max reading it, "495?"  
  
"Imagine that," said Alec before finally collapsing into unconsciousness.  
  
The cut on his hand from Koiohla's unsheathed nails, was turning slightly blue around the broken skin.

  
  


~*~*~*~*

A/N: Will Alec live? will he die? Will the mystery of Jesse being an X9 ever be revealed? Are Rachel and Jesse related? Stay tuned for Ch. 7: Daddy Don't Die  
  
Disc.: Dark Angel belongs to Cameron/Eglee etc. 


	7. Daddy Don't Die

Out of the Future  
  
Chapter 7: Daddy don't Die.  
  
  
  
"Alec!"  
  
Max was the first one to him when he fell. Alec was out cold and barely breathing.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" questioned Max.  
  
"His hand," said Jesse noticing the cut, "when you were fighting what hit him?"  
  
"That steroid pusher, she must've scratched him."  
  
"Jesse?" asked Rachel her voice higher than normal, "Jesse what''s wrong? Tell me what''s wrong!"  
  
"It's the bio-agent," said Jesse, "A new version of the one they put in Max to kill Dad -- Logan, and they fixed it so the transgenics aren't immune," he explained to Max and Logan.  
  
"When did you plan on telling us that?!" demanded Max.  
  
"I didn't plan on facing them this soon though," said Jesse throwing his shirt back on, "we have to get him to the hospital, he's got 20 minutes tops."  
  
"This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening!"" repeated loudly Rachel going into hysterics.  
  
^^^  
  
"We lost them," said White looking down at Meszima's dead body, "I thought these things were top of the line."  
  
"Cerberus implanted a chip in their heads to make them do only what they're told," said Ray.  
"So what are we going to do now?"  
  
"I tell her to kill 452 at all costs, transform if need be."  
  
"Transform?"  
  
"This isn't what she really looks like, with all the things Cerberus have done to these models they're monsters in a human guise. Highly dangerous. Cerberus implanted a chip into them to keep them in line, make sure they follow orders. But with any luck," said Ray walking to Koiohla, "my problem could be over within the next few minutes, look at this."  
  
"What?" asked White.  
  
Ray held up Koiohla's unsheathed hand, her fingers were long, sharp, and metallic, "she was holding 494 so it's more than likely his blood. With any luck he'll drop dead from the bio-agent."  
  
"Is there a cure?"  
  
"If he does get cured 495 could die anyway," said Ray, "She's trapped either way. Good thing it wasn't 452 that was infected, she already knows that 495 is her daughter."  
  
^^^  
  
"What happened to him?" asked Dr. Shankar  
  
"A new version of what Max was infected with," Logan whispered to her, "got in through the cut on his hand."  
  
"We'll see what we can do."  
  
"You only have 10 minutes by the way."  
  
"This is timed?"  
  
"Guess so."  
  
Alec was taken somewhere in the hospital as everyone else was forced to wait. Rachel was hunched over gasping for air. Jesse was the only thing holding her up.  
  
"Rachel?" asked Max rushing over to her, "what's wrong? Was she hit too?"  
  
"This is different," said Jesse sitting Rachel on a chair.  
  
"This……isn't……ha……happening," she said through tears, "Jesse." She gripped his hand tightly as he smoothed back her hair.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Logan as he watched her shudder and cough up some blood.  
  
"She''s dying," said Jesse.  
  
"Logan," Shankar was running back, "Max, he's getting worse, a blood transfusion seems to be our only option."  
  
"I'm not immune," said Max watching Rachel growing more and more worried.  
  
"I am, use mine," said Rachel with some difficulty, "for some reason I am."  
  
"I don't think I can, this is more complicated than Logan's was."  
  
"How?" asked Max.  
  
"We need a family member," she said, "mother, father, brother, sister, a blood tie."  
  
"We don''t have that." said Max.  
  
"Wai---t" started Rachel  
  
"Rachel," said Jesse.  
  
"I''m going to die either way!" she said, "He's my father!"  
  
"Rachel."  
  
"Jesse, help me up."  
  
"Well that'll work I'll get a gurney.."  
  
"No, I'll carry her," said Jesse, "let''s go."  
  
They ran down the hall leaving a very shocked Max and Logan behind.  
  
"Oh," said Max  
  
"My," said Logan  
  
"God," they both finished watching the three disappear down the hall.  
  
Time is growing short and Rachel is struggling to stay conscious without choking on her own blood, while Alec is barely hanging on.

  
  


~*~*~*~*

A/N: this is a re-post of Chapter 7, how those weird symbols made it in I'll never know...

And about the X38's nails - has anyone seen Osmosis Jones? Koiohla's hands look like Thrax's when they're unsheathed.  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short!  
  
Disc.: Dark Angel belongs to Cameron/Eglee etc. 


	8. To Those we Pray

Out of the future

Chapter 8: To those we pray

  
  


Who am I?

Rachel Guevara.

My mission?

Blown to pieces.

Why am I here?

I don't even know anymore.

My life?

Is over.

  
  


I open my eyes slowly. Everything hurts. So that's what it feels like to almost fade out of existence. If I haven't already that is. No, it hurts too much, I must be alive. My head hurts and I want to sleep again. I might as well, seeing on how my parents hate each other in this year and I'm soon not going to exist, kind of cruel if you think about it. I was told that by coming here it might create an alternate reality, nothing will play out like it did in my world. But if one of them dies…. 

Mom and Logan might still get together and have some miserable little offspring. I don't know what'll happen to Dad or Aunt Jo, maybe they'll hook up, maybe they'll leave. We screwed up, Jesse. I screwed up. This is all my fault. It's always my fault. Mom went into heat and here I am. The little mistake. Little Miss Perfect. 

Perfection. What an ugly word. It used to be fun until they started coming for me. Like when they sent that X32 after me when I was twelve. Running alone through the sewers, bleeding, with that thing after me. It's only a miracle that Dad found me when he did. They really love me though. Did I throw them together?……uh…I'm so confused right now…Is someone calling my name? All I can see is darkness.

  
  


()()()()()

  
  


"Rachel? Rachel?" I called to her, lightly shaking her shoulders. She seemed to be coming out of it, only to be dragged back in. That must have been horrible for her, and it'll probably be happening again some time soon but I'll probably be with her the next time it happens.

"Jesse is it?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah," I said moving a stray hair out of Rachel's face.

"They both seem to be doing fine."

Yeah, I know they're fine. Alec's still unconscious in the bed next to her. Pale as Death itself. I glance at his bandaged hand, that was a close call. His future self wouldn't have gotten hit, his fighting style is more controlled in my time than it is now. Probably because he and Max do it together and are quite the team. Manticore designed them to fight perfectly together, among other things. Rachel's just the two of them in one person. This is my fault. That Alec and Rachel are lying here. I should have told them about the poison, then maybe they would have been more careful. Rachel I'm so sorry. I shut my eyes tight and bring here lifeless hand to my lips. The doc patted my shoulder and left.

"Rachel WAKE UP." 

I don't even know if she can hear me, and it's scary-she is so strong and to just see her lying here like this…my face feels wet, are these my tears? Dammit Rache, why? Why do I love you so much?

  
  


FLASHBACK

"Uh..no..uh Rachel you're doing it all wrong."

"Jesse shut up! I'll do it my way."

"If you do it your way it won't turn out right….here let me help you."

Jesse pushed her out of the way and grabbed the measuring cup. He then preceded to show her how to put flour in it.

"You put the cup in the flour and scoop it up, simple, no spoons," he said grabbing the small steel spoon she was holding.

"I don't see the difference."

"My ways faster, more efficient, and the right way," said Jesse sighing.

"Just because you and Logan can cook you think you know everything Eyes Junior," snapped Rachel grabbing back the measuring cup and dumping it into the large metal bowl.

"Now you try," said Jesse pushing the flour towards her.

"There's already flour in there."

"You need TWO cups, not one.

"So it's like this," she asked imitating exactly what he had done.

"Perfect," said Jesse, "You have got to be the first 19 year old I know who doesn't know how to scoop flour, let alone make cookies."

"My parents don't cook, and besides if they did I'd probably be getting my stomach pumped."

Jesse laughed and handed her two eggs.

"What are these for?"

"Put them in the flour."

"Like this?" Rachel set the eggs in the bowl shell and all.

"You're supposed to break them," said Jesse grabbing away the spoon that she had just picked up, "You take them out first, break them over the bowl and throw the shells away."

"This is complicated."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Rachel!"

"What?" she asked putting her hand in the flour.

"Sometimes I think you're just doing this on purpose."

"Doing what on purpose?" she asked slyly.

"What are you?" His half finished question was answered when she threw a handful of flour in his face.

"That's it," he said wiping his face off with a dish towel, "That's it."

He grabbed the bag of flour and threw it on Rachel who screamed and reached for something to throw at him. She found the brown sugar and threw the bag at him. He tackled her to the ground where they were grabbing at the mess they made on the floor to throw at each other.

"Ahem,"

Jesse and Rachel stopped their cookie ingredient fight and laughing and looked up to see Logan standing in the doorway with a bemused look on his face.

"Um…okay…about the kitchen…." started Jesse as Rachel tried not to laugh.

The scene Logan had walked in on was that his perfectly spotless kitchen was now completely rearranged, sugar and flour were everywhere and a few pots had been knocked down. Complete that picture with Rachel straddling Jesse's hips, both quite out of breath and smiling….Logan's first impression was that she had went into heat.

"We were cooking," said Jesse trying to suppress his laughter, "trying anyway."

"This was your own fault," said Rachel getting to her feet.

"How is it my fault?" he asked, "you threw flour at me first."

"You doused me with the whole bag!"

"And guess who's cleaning this up?" said Logan.

"I gotta go," said Rachel quickly, "uh…Jam Pony stuff….in uh..a half an hour…..you know Normal if anyone's late."

"Except you and Alec," said Jesse, "Golden Girl."

"Shut up Cale," she said nudging him in the stomach and making her exit, leaving flour footprints all the way to the door.

"What were you really doing?" asked Logan.

"Making cookies."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes really! There's nothing going on between us honestly," said a slightly red Jesse going down the hall to get a mop.

Logan was about to try and get into the kitchen when he saw a white hand print right on the ass of Jesse's jeans. 

"Nothing going on my ass," said Logan, shaking his head and going to inspect the damages.

END FLASHBACK

  
  


"Wake up Rache," Jesse whispered kissing her lightly on the forehead.

  
  


()()()()()

  
  


"What's wrong Boo?" I asked my girl over the phone. 

Max just called going on about something I couldn't catch. Something like they got attacked, Alec's in the hospital and something Rachel, something like that anyway, I couldn't hear. I'm headin' over to Harbour Lights right know, what ever's going on I'm gonna be there for her. Something happened, my first thought was that she and Logan touched but all I really heard was mumbling about Alec and Rachel. I grab my coat and am out the door.

  
  


()()()()()

  
  
  
  


I just hung up on Original Cindy, hoping she caught some of what I had said. I couldn't even understand half of it. Alec's her father. Rachel's father. The father of my future daughter. Well if telling Logan that Alec and I were together didn't push him away, this will for sure. Now he's going to think that we're together together, but we aren't together, but I told him we were and I'm babbling again. I walk up to their room after I'm done on the phone. Jesse's gone, I hope he's okay. Rachel and Jesse can't be related. Alec was right they look nothing alike and that wasn't just brotherly concern back there. But Jesse's an X9, his mother has to be an X5. Okay Max, slow down! Take one thing at a time. Let's deal with Rachel and Alec right now. The first thing I'm going to do when they wake up is demand how it happened and beat Alec into unconsciousness again. Why didn't I see it before? They even look alike, no wonder she never stood beside him. They've got the same face shape, lips, their eyebrows are almost shaped the same too. But she's got my hair colour and nose. Her personality is like ours mixed together. She has my toughness and his cockiness, like in the warehouse when she didn't think we were followed. But she's alright. I hope she wakes up soon; I have quite a few questions.

"I guess Alec was good for something after all," I said looking down at my little girl.

"Who are you talking to Max?"

Alec startled me so bad that I nearly hit the roof.

"How long have you been up!"

"I feel dead thanks for asking," he said groggily. 

He's still weak, and he better not have heard what I just said.

"No really what's going on? What happened? Where am I?"

  
  


()()()()()

  
  


Max and Alec, who would have guessed. I mean I knew they were together but I didn't think they were that together. Or would even stay together. Rachel's their daughter. Guess there was more than the virus-which-is-now-gone-by-the-way that was keeping us apart. Maybe she needed an X5 this whole time but never found one till now. This whole thing is just…I don't even know what it is…and not only Max and Alec but Jesse…he's my son, and an X9, and Max may or may not be his mother. But if Max isn't then who? She's the only female X-series I know….pretty much anyway, but I doubt I'd try to find one. This is too much.

"Logan."

I turn to look at who called me. 

"Hey Cindy."

"Where's my boo at? She just called a few minutes ago mumbling something about a hospital, Alec, and Rachel," said Original Cindy.

"Long story," I said.

  
  


()()()()()

  
  


"So where are they going to be stationed?" I asked.

"Right around this area and then…"

Here I go again drowning other people out by my own inner voice. Where it's been hiding for the past ten years is anyone's guess. Something's wrong I can feel it. I knew I should've went with them or at least followed them or something. But I can't can I? Even after all these years and Zack's amnesia I'm still listening to him. He'll always be our C.O. but with all that's happening right know I'm probably going to be forced out into the open. If there's anything I've learned in all these years it's that I'm a great actress. 

"Could you excuse me a moment, I just got a page," I said to them, exiting the meeting room. I look at my pager and notice it's one I've only seen once before. I get to a phone and dial.

"This is Jesse," said the voice on the other end.

"Hey," I said.

"We ran into some trouble getting the antivirus, Alec's in the hospital and so is Rachel."

"Omigod what happened?"

"The X38's carry a toxin in their claws, he got infected with it and Rachel…" he trailed off.

"She's Alec's isn't she?"

"Yeah," said Jesse, "How fast can you get down here?"

"15-20 minutes tops."

"Kay…uh….you're my mother…if you didn't already know."

"I figured there had to be a reason you paged me the first time, without anyone asking you to and and you're calling again."

"Yeah, hey we'll talk more at the hospital."

"Yeah…Jesse, how much do they know? In the future?" I asked.

"Everything, I heard it was a shock but now, you and Max are always trying to see who's more, I don't know efficient? Better? it's kinda funny."

"But it can still go either way."

"Yeah."

"You're taking a big risk."

"Dad knows Max is not my mother [I think] and I haven't faded yet, but hey! There's still time. Finding out about you might be a bit much right at the moment…"

"Just think of it this way, he lied to me about being Eyes Only so why can't I keep this from him for now? It's Max who should have known, I should have…"

"We'll deal with it when it comes."

"Yeah, we will."

I hang up the phone and pressed my face to the wall.

"Asha?" asked anS1W member

"What?" I asked.

"Are you coming back in?"

"I've got to go, it's an emergency."

I head out of S1W headquarters and got into my car. I looked in the mirror and realized that my hair was starting to turn brown at the roots again. I'll have to dye it again in a few weeks.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

A/N: ....well?....r/r!

Disc.: Dark Angel belongs to Cameron/Eglee etc.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Recovery

  
  


Out of the Future

Chapter 9: Recovery

  
  


"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to tell what happened?" Alec questioned Max, he was recovering quickly and was now lying on his side propped up on his elbow looking at Max.

"You almost died that's what!" said Max.

"What happened to Rachel?"

"Almost died saving your ass."

"Just like her mother," he said, "but she was fine when I saw her last, you guys get attacked again?"

"Do you want me to tell you the whole thing or not?"

"Go ahead."

"Well you, like always, stupidly got cut by one of those things, their nails carry a toxin that's like the one that Manticore gave me to kill Logan, that likes to attack transgenics, and Rachel's immune to it and yrhrfathumithgig etc. etc.," Max mumbled.

"Didn't catch that last part sorry," said Alec.

"Nothing."

"Okay Max, about Rachel, if I almost died and she wasn't injured or hurt or attacked then why did she almost….. die?" he finished looking at Max slowly who was avoiding eye contact, "Max"

"Can we not talk about this?"

"She's mine isn't she?"

"I'm not talking about this."

"I'm her father aren't I?"

"……."

"Max answer me I'm right aren't I?" Alec pressed, "omigod."

He rolled over onto his back, " now isn't that something."

"So," said Max.

"So," he said.

"So."

  
  


^^^

  
  


"And that's the whole story," finished Logan. He stood in front of a speechless and unblinking Original Cindy.

"And Ray White's future self is here with those new scary things to kill Max?"

"Max or Alec I don't think they care anymore."

"Rachel's Alec's daughter?" asked OC.

"Yeah," said Logan looking up ahead at the doors. He glanced back a second time because he thought he saw something…or someone familiar, "Max is probably up stairs room 214, excuse me."

Logan started towards the door leaving OC in deep thought after her initial shock at this odd turn of events.

"Virus gone and he finds out he ain't the daddy," murmured OC as she watched Logan walk outside.

Outside….

"Logan," came a voice six feet to his right.

"Asha? What are...ah, Jesse," said Logan finally noticing the teen, "are you two starting a conspiracy?" he asked half-heartedly

"Yeah to bring down Eyes Only," said Jesse rolling his eyes, "Dad it was an emergency so I called her."

"Heh, Dad huh? I'm don't think I'm going to get used to that," said Logan.

"Oh uh sorry it's a habit but I could call you Logan if you wanted."

"It's all right it's just…"

"Weird," said Asha finishing his sentence.

"Yeah."

"Yeah," said Jesse.

"So, Max isn't your."

"Mother? No, and I'm digging myself into a deeper and deeper hole with everything I tell you."

"It all has to do with your mother doesn't it?" asked Logan.

"How about we go inside it's cold out here," said Jesse changing the subject and moving into the hospital.

"What were you?"

"I got paged, and came down here for moral support," said Asha quickly, "will they be alright?"

"More than likely."

"That's good news."

"Yeah, hey he didn't tell you anything about…?"

"Anything," Asha moved passed Logan and stood in front of the hospital doors.

"Why won't he tell me anything?"

"Logan, it could screw up the entire future, you're going to find out sooner or later anyway," she said leaving Logan outside alone.

"Max and Alec together? How can any future be more screwed up than that?" muttered Logan scathingly. But if Max isn't Jesse's mother and he's an X9 than she has to be another transgenic…

  
  


^^^

  
  


"Ten bucks says you were in heat," said Alec.

"What?!"

"When Rachel was conceived, I bet you were in heat."

"And it would be just like you would take advantage of me," snapped Max.

"What are you talking about?" he asked a bit confused, "haven't you ever been around another X-series when you were in heat?"

"No…why?" she said a bit nervous by the way Alec was looking at her.

"You haven't have you?" he said smiling.

"Alec! Tell me what's so funny before I kick your ass!"

"Pheromones."

"What about them?"

"When you go into heat you give off pheromones that will drive any transgenic within a ten mile radius out of his mind and you're telling me you had no idea?"

Silence.

"Max?"

Silence.

"Good to know," said Max, finally after a long silence, she was looking a bit pale and worried.

"I remember back at Manticore," said Alec, "they had to put all the females in lockdown when they went into heat to prevent the males from killing each other after they got a scent of any sexually frustrated female. You should have seen the scientists faces the first time it happened."

"I'll take that bet of yours," said Max looking over at Rachel.

"Where's my clothes?" asked Alec, playing with the sleeve of his hospital garb.

"Right here," said Max getting his stuff from a nearby closet and throwing it at him.

"Hey I almost died here remember? And you're throwing things at me already?"

Max sighed, grabbed his jacket from the closet and went over to stand beside his bed.

"Better?" she asked doing a strained impression of being nice, before dropping Alec's jacket on his face.

"Much better," he mumbled through the leather. Max hit him lightly while trying not too smile.

"What are you doing?" asked Max watching Alec sit up and throw off his hospital shirt.

"Changing," he said.

"You could have at least told me!"she said turning around.

"Why so shy Max? We already have a child together," he said playfully

"If you don't shut up right this instant I'm going to come over there and…"

"Done," said Alec, "just a joke Max."

He sat down on his bed and was kind of shocked when Max sat down beside him without inflicting some sort of physical pain to an arm or a head. They both looked at Rachel, who was still out cold.

"Yeah, it was either heat or you finally gave into the wild temptation you felt for me the night we met at Manticore," said Alec putting his arm around Max.

"You suck," said Max.

"Bet I did more than that the night she was conceived." 

He laughed when Max shoved him and he grabbed at her arm, he was relieved to see that she was laughing too, though turning slightly red and telling him to shut up. When she went to hit him again he grabbed her arm and pulled her down on top of him.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" she said.

"Yeah I do," said Alec reversing their position so that Max was pinned underneath him.

"Get off of me."

"Do you really want me too?"

"Shut up," she told him right before their mouths met.

Max wrapped her arms around Alec's neck and ran a hand through his hair. It was then she realized what she had been missing, the reason she was never satisfied with any normal male, because that's what they were-normal. Max always needed strength and she found it in Alec.

"You two are sick."

Rachel's voice startled them and they broke apart, and quickly sat up.

"You're up," said Max recovering, "that's a good sign."

"Yeah," said Alec, "so was it heat or not?" 

"Alec!"

"What? It was an honest question!"

"Honest my ass!" 

"I want to know!" whined Alec

"Does it matter?"

"Are you suggesting…"

"Do you have a death wish?" threatened Max.

"…that we…."

"Alec I'm warning you, one more word…"

"This was my fault," said Rachel voice cracking, she was obviously not paying any attention to Max and Alec's fight, but was rather deep in thought.

"What?"

"Everything that's happened is my fault, you almost dying, me breaking every rule and crossing every line that I was told not to so the future doesn't suffer some heavy repercussions I…I'm sorry, I…" tears started running down her face.

Max tried to say something but nothing came out, she looked at Alec for help.

"Well…hey, look everything's all right now isn't it?" he said walking over to her bed and sitting down.

"I don't even know how to get back home when this is over."

"Come here," said Alec pulling her into a hug. Max was somewhat amazed by Alec's current disposition, she came over and crawled across the bed to Rachel's other side and put her arms around both Rachel and Alec. 

"It'll be all right," said Max softly.

"Mom, Dad," sobbed Rachel as she broke down completely.

"It's okay baby," whispered Alec kissing her forehead. He and Max could only hold her tighter.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

A/N: The more reviews I get the faster I'll update, I already have up to Chapter 13 written. Aren't I evil?

Disclaimer: Dark Angel belongs to Cameron/Eglee etc.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Together Once More

Out of the Future  
  
Chapter 10: Together once more  
  
"You came here and you don't have a way back?" asked Max as gently as she could.  
  
"There wasn't enough time to work out the details, the 38's were being sent out then and so were we," said Rachel she had stopped crying but was still holding onto Max and Alec, "I just have to trust they'll find a way to get us back home."  
  
"Didn't White Jr. say something about there being another way ?" asked Alec.  
  
"Yeah but I don't know what, I think I'm strong enough to walk so if you could wait outside I'll change and we can leave because they're going to find us here."  
  
"Sure," said Max as she and Alec hugged her one more time and then made their way to the door.  
  
"Why would they come if they couldn't get home?" demanded Max once they were outside the room.  
  
"So they could help us," said Alec, "let us know what we were up against."  
  
"But still……."  
  
"Come here," said Alec pulling Max into his arms. She found herself getting all worked up after Rachel's emotional outburst and realization that they may never make it home.  
  
After a few minutes Alec looked up and saw Original Cindy get off the elevator.  
  
"I take it you called," said Alec.  
  
"I'll just explain everything and tell her to get out of here before White finds us again," said Max detaching herself from Alec's embrace.  
  
"What were you going on about over the phone?" asked Cindy as she approached Max and Alec, "thought you were injured?" she said to Alec.  
  
"I'm fine now."  
  
"Ran into Logan and he told me a pretty interesting story," said OC, "how's your girl?"  
  
"Ah, yeah well she's……" started Max.  
  
"Right here," said Alec noticing Rachel had just exited the room.  
  
"I miss something?"  
  
"No, OC just got here," said Max.  
  
"You sound almost as good as new," said Alec.  
  
"Almost," she said before she realized something, ""esse, omigod where is he? Does he know I''m okay?"  
  
"He's probably with Logan," said Max reassuring her, "why don't you go find him we'll be right there."  
  
"I'm gone." Rachel went running down the hall, crashing into a few things, and muttering half heard apologies to people because her balance was still not 100%.  
  
"And she's yours?" asked OC raising an eyebrow  
  
"She's ours," said Max and Alec looking at each other.  
  
^^^  
  
Asha, Logan, and Jesse were sitting in the waiting room, bored and anxious at the same time. Asha and Jesse had long since given up playing Rock, Paper, Scissors for about 10 minuted now and were now fidgeting in their seats tapping on whatever. Logan looked to be in deep thought……..  
  
"JESSE!"  
  
…………which was rudely interrupted by Rachel. As soon as Jesse heard her he was up out of his chair, as soon as she was in view and in reaching distance he lifting her up off of her feet as he hugged her tightly.  
  
"Rachel! You're okay, Oh God, you're okay!"  
  
"You're not gonna believe what I saw when I woke up!"  
  
"You're all right," Jesse whispered into her hair.  
  
"It was sick, but reassuring all the same, you wouldn't believe it- - and are you listening to my tale of horror and amazement or just muttering thanks to whomever that I'm okay?"  
  
"You can tell me all about it."  
  
"You look full of energy again," said Logan as he and Asha approached them. 

I am such an idiot she even looks like Alec thought Logan looking at Rachel and wincing.  
  
"It's good to see you again," said Asha.  
  
"Yeah," said Rachel, "we should go find everyone and get out of here."  
  
Jesse nodded setting her back on her feet, "Good, let's go."  
  
When they turned to go down the hall in search of Max, Alec, and Original Cindy they saw them coming down the corridor towards them. Which was good timing that they were all together because unbeknownst to them White's car and a bunch of others had just pulled up.

  
  


~*~*~*~*

A/N: Respost cause the chapter format was screwed.  



	11. I Hate Hospitals

Out of the Future  
  
Chapter 11: I Hate Hospitals  
  
"We're all here, great," said Rachel looking around  
  
"So what do we do from here?" asked Logan.  
  
"I--," before Rachel could finish they heard the hospital fire alarms going off.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Doctors and Nurses were bustling past "We have to move!" 

"Some patients can''t leave their beds" 

"Someone find out what's going on"

"Some kid probably pulled the alarm."  
  
"Guys," said Jesse looking up ahead at the door, "we have to move."  
  
"What?" said Max turning to look where Jesse was.  
  
Out the glass doors Max could see what Jesse was talking about. Ames and Ray White along with an entire NSA swat team were making their way towards the hospital, telling people to evacuate the vicinity.  


^^^  


"This is a hospital," said one of the bystanders, "you can't evacuate an entire hospital people could die!"  
  
"There are a handful of mutants in that hospital so unless you want them to escape," said Ames enjoying the look on the man's face, "I don't think I have to tell you how dangerous they are."  


^^^  


"This isn't good," said Max following everyone down the hall towards the other end of the hospital.  
  
"They're going to have this place sealed off in a matter of minutes," said Rachel.  
  
"This is a hospital they can't do that can they?"  
  
"They'll take all the patients to Pacific by ambulance, family, or airlift them," said Logan, "I wouldn't think they'd be low enough to clear out an entire hospital though."  
  
"You three have to get out, the rest of us can take them but you all will just get in the way," Alec said to Logan, Asha, and Cindy.  
  
"We'll split up," said Max, "Jesse and I will escort you three out and Rachel and Alec can make a diversion."  
  
"Oh yeah that's fair Rachel and I almost die and we get to make the distraction!"  
  
"You look a lot better now, so move it!"  
  
"Fine, we're going."  
  
Everyone watched Rachel and Alec go back to the front doors, when they turned a corner and were out of sight The rest of the group headed to the back. They were about half way there when they heard footsteps approaching.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
They tried to hurry into a room but not quickly enough.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh hey," said Original Cindy shutting the door on the other four, "any of you seen a doctor or know why these alarms be 

ringing?"  
  
"Transgenic sighting, this hospital's being quarantined as we speak, come with us we'll take you to Pacific"" said an officer.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
With a quick glance to the door beside her, OC went with the officers only to find herself outside the hospital praying that the others would make it out alive.  
  
^^^  
  
"This sucks why do we have to make the diversion?" complained Alec.  
  
"Because Mom said so."  
  
" 'Because Mom said so' whatever, hey does she lighten up in the future at all?"  
  
"Do you wanna throw things at them?" asked Rachel peering above the counter they were hiding behind. The teams were assembling in the lobby, kicking chairs out of the way to make room for them all  
  
"How many do you think there are?" asked Alec quietly taking the phone off the counter and winding the cord up around it.  
  
"I dunno about 20-25 not counting outside."  
  
"We can take them," said Alec, "Me and Max taught you how to fight……right?"  
  
"Duh, what else are you going to teach me? You grew up military so what do you think?"  
  
"I don't know I just thought Max would want you to be normal."  
  
"With two trangenic parents?" asked Rachel, "not bloody likely."  
  
"So she had no problems about you fighting?"  
  
"Well there was one time it really pissed her off, when I started cage fighting like you did," said Rachel, "it was just the once to hold up the family honour, I was never caught."  
  
"What'd you fight under?" asked Alec quite interested  
  
"Carly Cora."  
  
"Awesome," said Alec smiling.  
  
Rachel grabbed a bin and Alec with his phone, they both stood up and hurled them at the unsuspecting officers, blind shots ran out as Rachel and Alec took off in the opposite direction that Max had went. They heard yelling and footsteps behind them. Some of the officers had stupidly shot each other in confusion. Ames and Ray had stepped outside to talk to hospital officials and were inside in a second when the shots had rang out.  
  
"What the hell happened in here?!" shouted Ames angrily.  
  
"Transgenics sir," said Michelenko, "they surprised us and took off that way." He pointed to the right.  
  
"Take your men and go left, it was a diversion," said Ray.  
  
"But sir-"  
  
"You heard him," said Ames, "move it, we'll take care of those two."  
  
Koiohla came in behind them as the team moved out along the left corridor in the direction that Max had taken.  
  
"I'll go left after 452 and take a separate path," said Ames, "You can go after 494 and 495 with this thing if you'd like."  
  
"Right," said Ray as he and Koiohla left to go after Alec and Rachel.  
  
"Good," said Ames as he headed left.  
  
^^^  
  
"At least she's safe," said Jesse as they ventured out into the deserted hall.  
  
"Yeah," said Max, "one less to worry about."  
  
"They came through the back way," said Logan, "they're probably surrounding the hospital now, it seems like everyone is gone."  
  
"That was sure quick."  
  
"Does this hospital have a sewer we can get down?" asked Jesse.  
  
"I had to get airlifted out of here the last time."  
  
"And from what I've heard, that last time, this place was full of patients, doctors, Familiars, CDC and you had just been shot," said Jesse, "besides I don't think the 'I'm looking for a doctor' excuse is going to work any more."  
  
"Should we be moving or just standing here?" asked Asha, "because if we stand here they're going to find us but if we move it'll at least take them longer to find us."  
  
"Let's go," said Max somewhat annoyed that Asha had suggested it first. 

Relax Max it's not like she even knows battle tactics.  
  
^^^  
  
"What's your mission?" asked Ray  
  
"Kill transgenics at all costs, transform if need be, assess every situation and assume every possible outcome of battle, have back-up plan in case primary action fails," said Koiohla, disturbingly life like for the first time.  
  
"Fe'nos-tol," said Ray dropping a small metal chip and crushing it with his foot.  
  
"Fe'nos-tol," said Koiohla, "it feels good to be able to think on my own again."  
  
"Familiar/Transgenic hybrid huh?"  
  
"And I'm loyal to the Conclave, Cerberus is Familiar run and they don't have to keep the majority of us caged up like Manticore had to do to the X-series."  
  
"The sooner we wipe out 495 and her parents the better," said Ray, "I'll take this corridor you take that one." He said as they reached a fork.  
  
^^^  
  
"Okay there's one thing that I don't get," said Alec, "Max said those X38's were damn near indestructible and one of them took a bullet in the head without so much as flinching, but one of them went down with a single bullet wound to the neck."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Rachel, "Mezsima, she was dead?"  
  
"Last time I glimpsed her she was just lying there so I guess she is."  
  
"You're sure?" asked Rachel urgently.  
  
"Pretty sure," said Alec, "why?"  
  
"Because if she's dead then that means the X38's have a weak spot, the back of their necks where the barcode is supposed to be."  
  
"And this is good?"  
  
"Good? Is this good?" asked Rachel, "Of course it's good! This means they have a weakness and that we now have a fighting chance."  
  
^^^  
  
"We're going in circles," said Asha, "how's that possible?"  
  
"We are not," argued Max.  
  
"Yes we are," said Asha, "we've passed this water stain three times already!"  
  
"We'll if you know which way to go then why don't you lead?"  
  
"I will then!" said Asha.  
  
"Fine!" said Max.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Could you please stop arguing?" asked Logan, "because it's not helping."  
  
"You're not helping either!" said Asha quite annoyed.  
  
"Can we all just stop," said Jesse.  
  
"No, because I'm right and I say that we're going this way!"  
  
"I know you hate to hear this but you're wrong Max!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!" said Max in a tone that said this match was over.  
  
"Fine we'll do it your way," said Asha giving up, "Lead the way Queen Bee."  
  
Max was caught off guard by that last remark she knew she heard it somewhere before…….  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
June 6, 2009  
  
"Max are you sure this is the right way?" asked a ten year old Krit.  
  
"Of course I'm sure."  
  
"We've already passed this tree."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because it's scratched three times in the bark, look right here,"" said Jondy, "We're going in circles."  
  
"But we don't get lost," said Krit.  
  
"Only when we're not under high stress, you need to relax Max."  
  
"I am relaxed!" said Max, "and I say we go this way, Zack put me in charge."  
  
"Fine," said Jondy, "Lead the way Queen Bee."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Max shook the memory out of her head. Not only was it impossible, but stupid and well……impossible! Max followed the corridor that she had been fighting Asha to go down and was trying her best to ignore the blonde. 

I'm losing my mind thought Max.  
  
^^^  
  
"We are lost, we are lost, how the hell did we get lost?" sang Alec as he and Rachel moved down an abandoned hallway.  
  
"You wanted to come this way," said Rachel.  
  
"I was following you."  
  
"No, I was following you."  
  
"We are so lost," Alec started up his song again.  
  
"I think I understand why mom hits you so much now."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nevermind," said Rachel rolling her eyes and walking past Alec.  
  
"Woah, woah stop," said Alec grabbing Rachel's arm, "did you hear that?"  
  
"Here what?" she said looking at her father who had grown quite serious.  
  
'click' 'click' 'click'  
  
"What is that?" asked Alec.  
  
""Sounds like…….high heels?""  
  
The clicking sound got louder as it came closer. The corridor they were looking down went straight before turning sharply to their left. Whatever it was would have to turn the corner first.  
  
"We're unarmed," said Alec, "aren't we?"  
  
"Yes we are," said Rachel grabbing onto Alec's jacket and pulling him backwards.  
  
"Tell me Max or Asha were wearing heels."  
  
"When has Mom ever worn heels?"  
  
"Asha?"  
  
"I doubt it." said Rachel still dragging Alec back.  
  
The steps were close enough, and from around the corner, Koiohla stepped into full view.  
  
"Great," said Alec, "This is just great."  
  
"Run?"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"I don't think so," came a voice from behind them.  
  
Ray White had come off of another hallway and was pointing his gun at the two surrounded transgenics.  
  
"End of the line," he said and fired.  
  
^^^  
  
"Look at this," said Asha pointing to the water stain they had just passed for the fourth consecutive time.  
  
"How am I going in circles?!?!?!" sceamed Max as she kicked the wall in, "this place is a maze."  
  
"More like a death trap," said Jesse pointing to the swat team that had just come into view.  
  
"There they are!"" houted Michelenko, "Fire!"  
  
Max and Co. took off down the hall just as a tirade of bullets were sent their way. The swat team ran after them shooting at everything that moved. Max and the others continued to run until they got to a room that had staircase written on a sign above the door.  
  
"In here!" yelled Max as she ducked into the stairway, Asha, Jesse, and Logan followed her up and took as many stairs as they could at a time.  
  
"Do we go after them?" asked an officer.  
  
"Get the grenade launcher, we'll blast 'em on the stairs," said Michelenko.  
  
"But sir……"  
  
"Just do it!"  


"Yes sir," said the officer.  
  
With the G.L. in place the stairs were shot out in a fiery explosion.  
  
^^^  
  
"Oh shit watch it!" sceamed Jesse pulling Logan out of the stairwell as the explosion shook the building. They had landed far enough away from the stairs on the 3rd floor.  
  
"MAX! ASHA!" called Logan.  
  
"Dammit,"" murmered Jesse as the door to the stairs collapsed and was blocked with a ton of debris, "this is''t good."  
  
^^^  
  
"Ow," said Max sitting up slowly. She remembered being two fights ahead of Jesse and Logan before being shoved roughly through a door, "A..Asha?"  
  
"What?" came a groggy voice ahead of her.  
  
They were both on the ground, slowly getting to their feet.  
  
"What happened?" asked Max, noticing that Asha's left shoulder had been torn up and was bleeding.  
  
"They blew the stairs, uh……4th I think, we're on five," said Asha wincing.  
  
"Where's Jesse and Logan? They weren't……They were two floors behind us……" said Max inspecting her scraped up 

knuckles.  
  
"Maybe they're on the 3rd floor or got through the 4th before it exploded."  
  
^^^  
  
"Idiots," muttered White feeling the rumble from the explosion.  
  
With the main stairway knocked out he'd either have to turn the elevators back on, thus giving the transgenics access to the parkade and a chance to escape or he'd have to go the long way to get to the next floor. "I suppose I could always just jump the wreckage too."  
  
White took out his phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Get your team out of the stairwell I can take care of this from here, just block the main exits and the parkade, that is, if you can get to it."  
  
"Sir……"  
  
"Just do it newbie," he said and hung up on Michelenko, "I do not need amateurs messing this up, 452 and 494 won't leave without their daughter."  
  
^^^  
  
"End of the line," Ray said and fire.  
  
The force of impact sent Rachel sprawling backwards. Alec caught her before she hit the ground and she used him to get back on her feet.  
  
"What the……?" started Alec seeing no bullet wound or blood anywhere on Rachel's torso.  
  
"Still catching bullets are we?" asked Ray, "just wanted to make sure the first time I saw you do it wasn't a fluke."  
  
In Rachel's right hand she dug her nails around the broken metal bullet before opening her tightly clenched fist and letting it drop to the ground. Her hand dripping with blood and a pained expression on her face. The footsteps behind them stopped and Koiohla was standing about ten feet from them.  
  
"How……?" started Alec in shock.  
  
"I'll explain later," whispered Rachel.  
  
"If there is a later!" hissed Alec, "can you stand on your own?"  
  
A tug on his jacket was the only response he got before going after Ray, as Rachel charged Koiohla.  
  
^^^  
  
"This is great," said Logan, "just great, Max and Asha are going to kill each other."  
  
Jesse sighed and continued to look for another staircase.  
  
^^^  
  
"How long have we been walking?" asked Max.  
  
"Only a couple minutes," said Asha.  
  
"Feels like forever."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"What about the elevator shaft?" asked Max eying the silver double doors.  
  
"Why not?" said Asha as the two of them went to work on prying them open after hitting the button which wouldn't work.  
  
"Hold on," said Max breaking open the button console and twisting a couple wires.  
  
The metal doors swung open and, looking down, discovered that the elevator was stuck on the 2nd floor. Their only option was to ride the cables down.  
  
"Going down?" asked Asha.  
  
"I hope you have good grip," said Max as the two of them jumped onto the cables.  
  
^^^  
  
Rachel had grabbed onto Koiohla's shoulders and flipped over her, before kicking her in the head. The X38 swung her arm back connecting it to Rachel's face who was then slammed into the wall. Claws came down slicing up the wall barely giving the young X10 a chance to get out of the way. They were soon locked in a series of kicks and punches.  
  
Ray's gun had been knocked clear by Alec's heightened speed and accuracy. A quick blow to the gut and face sent Ray to the ground, rolling over his shoulder he was back up before Alec's foot came down on his head.  
  
Koiohla had grabbed Rachel''s foot and sent her flying into a wall and then grabbed her neck and threw her right through the opposite side. Rachel and Koiohla were know fighting inside the hospital's kitchen, while Ray and Alec were still out in the

hall.  
  
^^^  
  
"Okay so this is the second floor?" asked Max.  
  
"Uh huh," said Asha helping Max pull the doors apart, they had landed on the top of the elevator and were now inside it via the overhead emergency latch, "Kay we got it."  
  
Max and Asha pried the doors apart and were now standing on the second floor.  
  
"And I thought I'd have to go up a few more flights to find you," said White standing directly right in front of them.  


~*~*~*~*

A/N: I thought I'd write a nice long chapter for you, the next one will probably be just as big too with all the fight scenes. Enjoy. REVIEW!

AN2: Repost cause the chapters got screwed.


	12. Reunited

Out of the Future  
  
Chapter 12: Reunited  
  
CRASH!  
  
Rachel was sent flying into a metal table and went rolling as she landed back on the ground with a thud. Everything was spinning, Koiohla now able to think on her own was proving to be quite a match.  
  
"Cerberus has finally made something that even you can't beat 495," said Koiohla, "You may be Manticore's Perfection but you're now out-matched and out-classed."  
  
Her fingers grew into metallic claws as she spoke, her eyes starting to glow red.  
  
"Come and get it," said Rachel standing up and moving into a fighting stance. Koiohla just laughed and attacked.  
  
^^^  
  
Alec and Ray had tossed each other into the kitchen where Koiohla and Rachel were fighting. They had stopped long enough to glance up and catch Koiohla's first stage transformation.  
  
"Your daughter won't be able to save you this time if you get scratched 494," said Ray fumbling with something around his neck, "gotta go."  
  
"What? Hey! What the fuck?!" said Alec watching Ray disappear in a flash of blue light, "These past few days have been a

freak show."  


^^^  
  
"This sucks," said Jesse looking into what appeared to be the millionth room he had checked for a staircase.  
  
"No really? We're stranded up here."  
  
"Fuck let's just go back and move the debris."  
  
"And how far back is that do you suppose?" asked Logan.  
  
"Right there," said Jesse pointing twenty feet behind him.  
  
"Don't be cute," said Logan.  
  
^^^  
  
"Any last words 452?" asked White aiming his gun at them.  
  
"Yeah one," said Max.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"GO!" yelled Asha grabbing the medical tray off it's stand beside her and throwing it at White's arm. A shot went off and the bullet lodged itself in the wall right near Max''s head, the next thing she new she was being shoved down the hallway and shot at as White recovered.  
  
"What the hell'd you do that for?" yelled Max.  
  
"Like you had a better plan?"  
  
They ran down the hall at an amazing speed. Max was thinking so hard about their current situation that she didn't even notice how easily Asha was keeping up with her.  
  
^^^  
  
"Did you heard that?" asked Logan.  
  
"Gun shots," said Jesse listening carefully.  
  
"Let's go," said Logan kicking the last bit of debris out of the way. The two of them ran down the staircase quickly noticing that the 4th floor stairs above them had been……removed. Lucky for them they were on the third floor and ran down to the 2nd, Jesse getting in front of Logan.  
  
^^^  
  
"Dead End," said Max as she and Asha ran into a solid wall.  
  
"Any vents? Doors?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"There was a door back a bit, it's the only way," said Asha.  
  
Max nodded and the two of them raced back to the last door they had seen but White was standing there right beside it.  
  
"Well now, aren't we trapped?" said White, "I have been wait……"  
  
SLAM!  
  
White never got to finish his sentence when the door he was standing beside burst open and slammed him to the ground

unconscious.  
  
"Oh God I hit something!"  
  
"What do you mean you hit something?" asked Logan coming out behind Jesse.  
  
"Oh nevermind it's White."  
  
"JESSE! LOGAN!" cried Max and Asha together.  
  
Jesse and Logan looked over at the two cornered women and then back at White.  
  
"I'm such a hero," said Jesse shaking his head and smiling.  
  
"Good job," said Asha  
  
"Has anyone seen Alec or Rachel?" asked Max.  
  
"Uh, no we've been stuck on the 3rd floor they went west didn't they?"" asked Jesse.  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
"What about him?" asked Logan pointing to White  
  
"Find something to tie him up with," said Max.  
  
^^^  
  
This isn't good thought Rachel as she was thrown over a counter. During the scuffle she had received several cuts on her arms and stomach from Koiohla, the bullet wound in her hand was already throbbing making it pretty much impossible to make a fist.  
  
"You can't win 495, so just come on out," said Koiohla taking off her torn up jacket revealing a black tank top. She didn't even move when Alec somehow managed to get behind her and break a metal chair over her head.  
  
"Super soldier huh?" he said watching her stand there unmoving.  
  
"Yeah,""she said slamming her open hand against his chest sending him flying back to the hole in the wall.  
  
"RUN!" yelled Rachel sprinting out from behind the counter and grabbing his arm as he quickly stood to follow her out the

hole.  
  
They ran all out down the halls hoping that they wouldn't go in a circle.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Alec as the sound of high heels followed them down the corridor.  
  
"To find the others and get the hell out of here!"  
  
"How? We're surrounded!"  
  
"We'll find a way, a quick way, to the parkade and knock all the officers out that White undoubtedly posted there and steal their clothes," said Rachel, "Brilliant huh?"  
  
"That's a stolen idea," he said, "we did that last year at Jam Pony."  
  
"Well, duh," said Rachel.  
  
The two of them continued down the hall at top speed hoping to find the others before Koiohla did. The sound of high heels slowly dying away…….  
  
^^^  
  
"Okay we're back on the first floor," said Logan, "this way should take us back to the main entrance and over to where Rachel and Alec headed."  
  
"Okay one question," said Jesse, "once we get to the main entrance there are either going to be guards there waiting to kill us, or police outside the building ready to kill us, or snipers there waiting to kill us, or it's an ambush who will then be ready to kill us, you can see my concern here."  
  
"That wasn't a question."  
  
"…………..it was if I say it was…….."  
  
"What''s your IQ?"  
  
"512 what''s it to you?"  
  
"You're joking!" said Logan in disbelief  
  
"Maybe I am, maybe I''m not, but from what I've researched X10's with one human parent are usually smarter than they are tough, just look at Case and well I guess Max is more of a toughy but look who she was named after."  
  
"Max?" asked Logan looking at Max in confusion.  
  
"Jeice's daughter," said Jesse, "Okay well maybe it depends on parenting like everything else but Tansly's smarter and she's pure so……"  
  
"Pure?" asked Max.  
  
"An X-series with two transgenic parents like Rachel."  
  
"Who's Tansly?" asked Logan.  
  
"Krit and Syl's daughter and I really shouldn't have said that!"  
  
"Krit and Syl?" asked Max, "they're family!"  
  
"Well group wise I guess not biologically so..……and well Alec's Ben's twin sorry to bring it up and I have really got to stop talking before I mess things up, and it's not like your genetically brothers and sisters but well hey, it's their lives and I'm just going to shut up now."  
  
"Does Zack ever remember?" asked Max.  
  
"I'm really going to get in trouble for this,"said Jesse, "you saw how pissed Rachel was when I told you Logan was my father but what was I supposed to say about my last name?"  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
"Look even if I tell you it's not a sure thing, Rachel and I come from a POSSIBLE future, meaning it's not written in stone or anything, and further more none of you should even know any of this in the first place and with all the meddling Rachel and I have already done here you're not even going to find out about Mom the way you should have and I really, really shouldn't have said that."  
  
  
  
"What about your Mo……" started Max.  
  
"While we're on the subject of things we shouldn't know, how about you tell us what's so special about Rachel that has the future bad guys so worked up that they travel back through time just to kill Max?" asked Logan, interrupting her  
  
"Well……oof!" Jesse almost knocked over when Rachel came running into him, "Rachel!"  
  
"Jesse? Ah!" she said hugging him tightly, "we have to go, we have to get out of here."  
  
"Hey," said Alec coming up behind Rachel.  
  
"Hey," said Max, "Where's that thing and Ray?"  
  
"He's gone," said Alec, "just disappeared right in front me."  
  
"Koiohla started to transform I……I don't know if I can beat her," panted Rachel.  
  
"You don't what?" asked Jesse, "this coming from the girl who is so stuck- up and confident in her fighting abilities and who beat my ass down just last month is telling me that she 'thinks' she can't beat something? Who are you and what the hell did you do with Rachel?"  
  
"Jess I mean it."  
  
"They've never built anything that you can't toss around."  
  
"Well they did, they finally did, I'm not indestructible you know, or immortal or……"  
  
"You're Perfect and right now you're all we've got."  
  
"Perfect?" asked Logan.  
  
"Uh guys?" said Alec, "we have to move."  
  
"What why?" asked Max.  
  
"Max we have to go NOW!"  
  
"What? Alec!"  
  
"No, do what he says now! We have to go, where's the closest staircase? Let's MOVE!" Rachel and Alec then started to shove, pull, and push, everyone down the hall. They had both heard it.  
  
High Heels.

  
  


~*~*~*~

A/N: I really hope you guys are enjoying this so far. So what's Perfection and why's Rachel so important? Does Koiohla catch up with them?  


  
  



	13. Deja vu

Out of the Future  
  
Chapter 13: Déjà vu  
  
The six of them ran down the hall back towards the staircase that Jesse and Logan had come out of. Logan was the only one uninjured out of the six. Asha's shoulder had received a nasty scrape when she fell, Max had gotten her knuckles banged up in the same fall. Only minor injuries to say the least had Alec received from his brief scuffle with Ray White. Jesse's bullet grazed shoulder from a previous fight had been re-wrapped by a nurse sometime when they got to the hospital. Rachel was by far in the worst shape. She had numerous cuts and bruises. The worst were the 3 cuts on her stomach and her hand, which had been dressed in a make-shift bandage made out of a small portion of Jesse's shirt.  
  
"What happened to him?" asked Alec as they went by a still unconscious Ames White who had been tied and gagged with hospital sheets.  
  
"He cornered me and Asha while standing right by this door, which then slammed open quite violently," said Max going down the stairs.  
  
"Wait!" said Rachel, "Jesse and I will take the elevator."  
  
"It's stuck on this floor how are you going to get to the basement?"  
  
"Jesse's a freakin' genius, he'll get it running," she said, "besides we don't know how many guards are down there."  
  
"Take them by surprise," said Max, "Got it."  
  
"Hit 'em fast and hit 'em hard,"" said Alec as the four went down the stairs to the Parkade.  
  
"You really think I can get it started?" asked Jesse when he and Rachel were hustling back to the elevator.  
  
"I hope so," said Rachel wincing.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
""I have to be.""  
  
"Now that's the Rachel Guevara I know and love."  
  
"Love?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Just keep walking Rache, keep walking," he said quickening his pace.  
  
And for the second time since waking up in the hospital, she smiled. The first time was after running into Jesse's arms, knowing he was there.  
  
^^^  
  
"Is this really going to work?" asked Alec following Max down the stairs, Logan and Asha slightly behind him.  
  
"You have a better idea?" snapped Max.  
  
"I''m just saying……"  
  
"Shhhhh!"" she shushed him, "listen."  
  
"……..so the other day I was saying to Steve…….."  
  
Max and Alec could make out two uniformed officers chatting loudly about a floor down, they were blocking a door that lead to the Parkade.  
  
"We jump them steal their uniforms, take their posts, wait for the kids and beat up the rest," Alec whispered to Max so quietly that she barely even caught it.  
  
"Sure they're alone?" she whispered back.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"They can't scream."  
  
"So let's do it quick."  
  
Without telling Logan or Asha what they were planning to do. Max and Alec jumped over the rail and quickly knocked out the two very surprised officers. A quick glance through the door's window told them they had about 15-20 more guards in the parkade.  
  
"Exactly what are you doing?" asked Logan when Max and Alec drug the officers limp bodies back up the stairs.  
  
"Exactly what we did at Jam Pony last year so put this on," said Max indicating to the guards clothes, "you too Alec."  
  
"Gotcha," he said.  
  
Within minutes they were changed and ready. The four of them went down to the last floor Alec and Logan taking the places of the guards right in front of the window and Max and Asha on either sides of the door.  
  
"Now what?" asked Alec.  
  
"We wait for a distraction and then you guys shoot them and I'll kick their asses," said Max.  
  
^^^  
  
"Got it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Got it yet?"  
  
""I told you no!""  
  
Silence.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Rachel, this would go a lot faster if you quit asking me that," said Jesse.  
  
"Are you telling me that you can hack through sixteen tiers of Government file security in less than five minutes but you can't get the power back on?"  
  
"Got it," said Jesse  
  
The elevator lights came on and started emitting a light hum.  
  
"Going down?" asked Rachel pushing the basement button.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Jess I'm fine," she said, "Gimme a boost will ya?"  
  
^^^  
  
"Sir, the elevator lights are back on"" said an officer indicating the lights above the elevator door.  
  
"Men," said Michelenko, "Get ready."  
  
The cops got into position by the elevator doors ready to shoot.  
  
"Guess this is our cue," said Alec watching them all line up.  
  
"Alright go," said Max.  
  
"What about you two?" asked Logan.  


"We''ll be fine," said Max.  
  
Alec and Logan went out the door getting into position behind the officers.  
  
Max and Asha had then ran out and taken cover behind one of their vans.  
  
"When you go out to help them, I'll get this thing started," said Asha indicating to the van they were kneeled behind.  
  
"Alright."  
  
The elevator doors opened to reveal…….nothing.  
  
"Nothing?" asked Michelenko, "Then what? Well? Go check it out."  
  
He sent his officers into the elevator to look around about five or six of them fit.  
  
"Now?" asked Alec.  
  
"Seems like a good time," said Logan.  
  
They aimed their weapons at the remaining soldiers and started shooting. It happened so unexpectedly that almost all of them were taken out. The one's in the elevator got jumped on and knocked out when Rachel and Jesse jumped in through the emergency exit up above them.  
  
"Thanks for leaving me some,""said Max who had just joined them.  
  
"Transgenics," muttered Michelenko inspecting a bullet hole in his leg.  
  
"Familiars," said Rachel kicking him out cold, "Let's go."  
  
They loaded up the van with Logan and Alec in the front and the rest in the back and headed out of the parkade.  
  
"We got them," Logan said to the point guard, "we'll go on ahead and let you guys clean up."  
  
"Where to?" asked Alec taking off that damn cop helmet once they were past security.  
  
"There's a factory about a few hours North East of Seattle head out there, we can stop at a little motel on the way and maybe rest a bit," said Rachel leaning on Jesse's good shoulder.  
  
"No problem," said Logan, "but first I think we need a new van."  
  
"Yeah they'll be looking for this one after they get in there," said Alec.  
  
"Head over to the S1W," said Asha, "They can get us something."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
^^^  
  
"What the hell happened here?" asked the police officer in charge when he found the unconscious guards in the Parkade.  
  
"What do you think happened?"  
  
The officer turned around to see White heading his way.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked the officer, the right side of White's face was bruised and bloody.  
  
"Nevermind what happened to me," snapped White remembering a door slam open on his face. 

'I will get you 452 whatever it takes, I'm going to kill you myself'  
  
Meanwhile…….  
  
High above the streets of Seattle, standing on the edge of the hospital roof. Koiohla stood there standing calm in the wind. She knew where they were headed, she could smell it.  
  
Her eyes narrowed as her lips curved into a sadistic smile.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

A/N: You want to review, you know you do.

  
  
  
  
  



	14. Perfection

Out of the Future

Chapter 14: Perfection

  
  


After picking up a new ride (Dark blue mini van), some new clothes and bandages,( and also reassuring Original Cindy that they were still, in fact, alive) The six of them headed out of town, it would have preferably been four, but Logan and Asha had managed to bring themselves along anyhow.

"Is this is the right way?" asked Logan when they were on the highway.

"Yeah," said Jesse.

Logan was driving and Asha was up front with him. The middle of the van was occupied by Rachel and Jesse, Max and Alec were at the back.

"Owww that hurts," whined Rachel as Jesse rebandaged her hand.

When they had stopped at the S1W Headquarters, they had done their best to fix them up. Logan had made up something to explain their injuries, not to keen on getting into the whole time-travel stuff. They had then gotten a new ride and headed out of the city.

"How long to the motel?" asked Alec.

"An hour or two," said Rachel settling back into her seat and cradling her hand.

"What are we supposed to do for a couple of hours?"

"How about those two tell us the entire story," suggested Logan glancing at the X9's quickly in the review mirror.

"How about let's start with your hand," said Alec.

"What about her hand?" asked Max.

"Can I start from the beginning?" asked Rachel interrupting them.

"Okay shoot," said Alec.

"We're listening," said Logan.

"Long story short: Mom and Dad were made for each other."

"RACHEL!" said Jesse.

"What? It's true, and I'm not going through forty odd years of genetic engineering and the science behind it, as if …my hand hurts," she whined leaning on his shoulder.

"Made for each other how?" asked Logan in an oddly calm voice.

"Well it's a lot of genetics and biology really," said Jesse, "Max has no junk DNA so it doesn't screw up anything that Alec could give to any child of theirs."

"Hi," said Rachel waving.

"That's it?!" asked Max, "The whole reason I have no junk DNA is for him?"

"That's only half of it," said Jesse, "The fact thst you have those ruins on your skin and have no junk DNA was quite a long shot. Manticore didn't think it would happen with the X5's but lo and behold they got it right. And who better to protect Perfection than you?"

"Perfection?" asked Max.

"Me," said Rachel, "I'm everything Manticore was striving for, when I was younger it was like I was as normal as any X9 could be, then boom I hit twelve. No one knew anything about it but I remember the first time I put my arm through a wall, barely felt anything. Freaked me out big time but there was pain so don't go thinking I'm like White and his cult loonies. And then there's my barcode, X9's usually aren't born with one, same goes for any transgenic born naturally. Why Jesse has one I have no clue so don't ask. That's it."

"You caught a freaking bullet explain that oh future daughter of mine," said Alec.

"She what?!" said Logan turning around.

"Watch the road!" Asha told him.

"Oh. Right," said Logan putting his hands back on the steering wheel.

"Sorry for bringing it up, no big deal actually except she caught a bullet fired not even ten feet away from her, dug it out of her hand and dropped it," said Alec

"And that's not a big deal?!" said Max.

"I was being sarcastic Maxie."

"Don't call me that!"

"It looks better than last time."

"Last time?" said Alec fending off Max's fist, "she's done that before?"

"The last time," said Jesse, "the bullet almost went straight through her hand, and the force of it sent her into the side of a car. Not to mention Ray White was standing almost more than twenty-five feet away."

"No other transgenic can do that can they?" asked Logan.

"No, we do it all the time," said Alec.

"I'm one of a kind," said Rachel, "and I'm tired."

"Go to sleep."

"Make me," said Rachel snuggling closer to Jesse and wrapping his arm around her.

"You're crazy," he told her.

"Shut up," she said smiling, "it's a family thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Alec.

"Manticore wanted a perfect soldier," said Max, "she's it isn't she?"

"Sandeman created transgenics to fight the Familiars and to stop their 'coming' he was a brilliant man but the scientists started out too big," started Jesse and then continuing, " They made the transhumans first, trying to create a perfect being with animal reflexes so that we'd have an advantage. Joshua was first, he has the strength to rival any Familiar but the problem was that during the recombinate DNA testing he not only took on canine traits and characteristics, but physical appearance as well. People are scared of things that are different and Joshua is definitly different. While Familiars walk around looking like normal people.

"Then came the X-series Manticore was finally getting it right and they hit paydirt with the X5's. Not only did they look human but the feline DNA enhanced everything. Eyesight, agility, speed, accuracy, hearing, flexibility, the only drawback was Heat. When the X5's were created Sandeman began the Chimaera Project, engineering certain females with a slightly different genetic code each time. Tinga was one of them, Max is definitly one of them and my Mother was the third. Tinga's son Case was the first one to start showing hereditary transgenic traits from his Mother. I started showing more hence my barcode, intelligence, and I can fight too."

"Kicked your ass the last time," muttered Rachel.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Your boring lame-ass story almost put me to sleep if you kept talking about genetics I would have been out completely, yeah I kicked your ass and you know it."

"Anyway," said Jesse, "The junk DNA got less and less, and then Max had none, they got it right. Only Sandeman and another associate knew about it at the time, Renfro was the last person with Manticore to know."

"So if Max was born with no junk DNA and there were other attempts then how does Alec fit in?" asked Logan.

"Good question buddy," said Alec, "if Maxie was perfect already then how were we made for each other?"

"Manticore gave you the same genetic coding for perfection that they gave Max except with a few modifications so that your genetics would mix the right way and equel Rachel."

"I'm a math equation whoohoo," she said.

"Why do you sound drunk?"

"Why do you sound drunk?" said Rachel, "I'm trying to sleep so shut up!"

"It's from those scratches isn't it?" asked Jesse.

". . . no . . ."

"Rachel…"

"Jesse shut up and finish your damned story!"

"Fine then," he said turning around to face Max and Alec, "Long Story short: You're the most genetically compatible X-series ever built."  
"A match made in Manticore now shut up!" whined Rachel nestling even closer to Jesse. . . that is if she could get any closer to him than she already was.

Everyone was silent for the next half an hour until they were sure that Rachel was out.

"How much further?" asked Logan, he was the first to have spoken in thirty minutes.

"A few more minutes from here," said Jesse, "it's on the other end of a nice little town."

"What's she capable of?" asked Max.

"Rachel? Damn, well, I've seen her get up after being thrown out a three story window after denting the roof of the car she landed on, she's tough but Koiohla's giving her a run for her money. Cerberus has to be brought down before they can make something that none of us can beat."

"No kidding," said Alec.

"Is that the town?" asked Logan.

"That's it," said Jesse.

They slowed down and turned off of the highway into a town and down to the motel. It was pretty nice looking and homey. They parked and got out to stretch their legs and get some rooms.

"Jesse, no," whined Rachel sleepily as she was carried out of the van, "I was comfy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Here's chapter 14, sorry it's kind of short and boring, but there's revelations and a big fight coming up so maybe that will make up for all the talking, unless you liked the talking that is. Stay tuned for . . .

Chapter 15: Denial, Eavesdropping, and Seizures

-v

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Denial, Eavesdropping, and Seizures

Out of the Future

Chapter 15: Denial, Eavesdropping, and Seizures

  
  


Three rooms were left vacant and the six people took them. Their names were taken by the receptionist and she put them into rooms, in the order their names were given. Much to Logan's horror and gradual acceptance Max and Alec were stuck in a room together, Rachel and Jesse in one, and he and Asha the other. 

"Carry me," aid Rachel slumping into Jesse's arms.

"Rachel you can walk."

"Why am I so tired? I don't get tired….Daddy carry me," she pretty much fell onto Alec.

  
  


^^^

  
  


"Okay what's wrong with her?" asked Alec lying her down on one of the beds in Rachel and Jesse's room.

"Just a side-effect from Koiohla's toxins, she took a few scratches here and there but she won't die from it."

"How do you know?" demanded Max.

"Because she's been hit by an X38 before, Kiora, she was the first X38 prototype, showed up about 2 years ago Rachel was seventeen, I was fifteen she's immune to the toxin it just makes her tired."

"So she's poisoned?" asked Alec.

"She'll be as good as new in a few hours," said Jesse, "trust me alright?"

"I don't know," said Alec, "maybe I should stay just in case…"

"Me too," said Max, "just in case."

"I'm not dead," moaned Rachel, "I can hear you." She rolled over onto her stomach, "somebody get my jacket off it's trying to strangle me."

Max went over to help Rachel pry off her tight leather jacket.

"Much better," she said, "shoes now."

"I think your just dong this," said Jesse smiling.

"Shut up Cale."

  
  


^^^

A couple hours later, Rachel was almost back to her normal self again, still a bit drowsy but strong enough to reassure Max and Alec that she was okay and that Jesse wasn't going to molest her. Logan went off to look things over with Asha before going to make a few calls while she took the opportunity to shower. Max and Alec wandered outside leaving Rachel in Jesse's care. 

"Is it just me or is all this starting to make your head hurt?" asked Alec, "and I still never got my answer."

"What answer?" asked Max.

"Whether you were in Heat or not," he said wincing as her fist connected with his shoulder, "what I can't ask?"

"You're an idiot you know that?"

"Think we got married?"

"Alec!"

"Okay, okay whatever," he said, "not like it's really going to happen anyway, just as long as neither of us gets killed, she'll still exist."

"Exactly," said Max quickly, "Um…that...uh…kiss back at the hospital…. it didn't mean anything."

"I know it didn't."

"It meant nothing."

"Absolutely nothing."

Silence.

"Nothing?" asked Alec raising an eyebrow.

Max sighed and shook her head, trying to surpress a smile. He was hopeless.

  
  


^^^

"The Great Debate," said Jesse. 

He and Rachel had opened their window and had been eavesdropping on Max and Alec's whole conversation. 

"Are we even sure that's even how it works?" asked Rachel almost frantically

"Um…no….," admitted Jesse, "this could all end in a number of ways, Number One: Max and Alec get together and have you like in our world, Number Two: they don't get together but you still exist because we created an Alternate Universe, Number Three: there is no A/U they don't get together and you fade out of existence along with me.

Number Four…they…"

"Shhh, stop I don't want to hear anymore," hissed Rachel, "We're going to get them together if it's the last thing we do! I can't take the chance of not existing!"

"We?"

"Well unless you want to die with me when Mom and Logan get together excuse my involuntary shudder at the thought."

"What's wrong with my Dad?" asked Jesse slightly hurt.

"Picture him with my Mom."

"Oh God I get the picture," he said shuddering, "but what happens when my Dad finds out about my Mom?"

  
  


^^^

Logan had finished making his calls to find out what happened to White and his men. They had apparently scattered afterward and tried to locate their missing van when they looked in the Parkade only to find their men lying unconsious on the ground. White's last known movement was into Sector 8. No reports had come up with anything locating Ray White or Koiohla who just seemed to…dissappear.

Logan was a few feet to his and Asha's door when he head a muffled crash and breaking glass. He rushed into the room.

  
  


^^^

Asha was sitting on the bed, fully dressed, combing out her damp hair. Her shoulder was feeling better and she could now move it pretty much anyway she liked. She toweled off the ends of her hair and got up to get her jacket over on the table. 

When she reached the table she began feeling quite dizzy and completely lost her balance.

Not now! Her mind screamed as she went crashing into the table. Glass shattered as she hit the floor convulsing into a painful seizure.

Asha was too disoriented to notice the door swing open as Logan came running in.

"Asha!" he called running and kneeling down next to her, "Ash--" he stopped wondering what was wrong when he saw it and he nearly fainted when he recognized what it was. A barcode. Stamped right across the back of her neck. 

'What the hell?! How the hell?! No way! It wha? How the? Dammit Logan think! Barcode. Manticore. X-Series. X5. Max. Seizures. Tryptophan. That's it!'

No knowing where the idea hit him, Logan went straight to Asha's bag and rummaged around until he found the tell-all bottle of Tryptophan.

'Oh. My. God.' Was his only coherent thought.

Ignoring his scrambled thoughts he hurried back to Asha and tried rolling her over gently. It didn't work at first but he managed it when her first wave of seizures ended leaving her weak and out of breath waiting for the next onslaught. Logan pulled her up into his lap, her back gainst his chest, and pried open the bottle. He waited for her to swallow the pills he gave her and then just held her until her heartbeat slowed back down to normal. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Poor Logan, first Max, and now Asha.

And I'm sorry it's short.

And yes I'm making Asha an X-series, if you would like reasons go to my site here: 

  
  


http://vee017.homestead.com/ashajondy.html

  
  


Disclaimer: Dark Angel belongs to Cameron/Eglee etc.

  
  
  
  



	16. Plots and Confessions

  
  


Out of the future

Chapter 16: Plots and Confessions  
  


"How are you feeling?" 

Asha lay in the middle of the bed, her breathing was quite shallow. 

"Asha?" 

"I'll be fine," she said breathing deeply and opening her eyes.

Logan opened and closed his mouth, what did you say to someone you thought you knew only to find out something that you don't know what to make of?

"You're sure your okay?" he asked again.

"I told you I'm fine."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Same reason why you never told me you were Eyes Only," said Asha slowly sitting up.

"How did you…"

"Come on Logan, your eyes," she said, "I knew it was you the second time I saw one of those Streaming Freedom Bulletins and your voice has certain characteristics in it that no one else can mimic."

"Asha I..just…really….who are you? What are you? Why? How…well for starters why the hell haven't I seen that barcode until now, you've had your hair up plently of times."

"It's called make-up," she told him, "and I just had a shower remember, washed it all off."

"Is it really Asha?" he asked.

"What's in a name?" she said, "Just forget this whole thing happened."

"Excuse me?" asked Logan, "forget? Asha!"

"Logan trust me it'll be a lot better for you."

"Why do all of you transgenics think you know what's better for me? It's getting really annoying."

"Just forget it."

"Oh no, I don't think so, I'm going to get to the bottom of this and I have a few good questions to ask or at least a few things to point out."

"Logan…"

"The seizures for one, would make you an X5. The thing that's making me wonder a bit is: Manticore cured the seizures, the only one's who didn't get fixed were the. . . '09 escapees," he said realizing something, "Max's family."

"Logan you can't tell her," said Asha

"If you're part of her family and there were only two white sisters…well… still alive, I've already met Syl so that would make you…"

"Would you snap out of it!" said Asha snapping her figers in front of his face. Logan was sitting at the end of the bed and was completely spacing out.

"It's Jondy isn't it?" he asked snapping back to reality, "Right in front of me all this time. Right in front of Max this whole time."

"Logan, she can't know."

"Asha what? Why?"

"Just hear me out, this is to protect Max, this is all for her."

"We've got a few hours," he said looking at his watch, "make it good. How is this to protect Max?"  
  


^^^

"We're getting nowhere, they're just standing there," said Rachel trying to peer out the window inconspicuously, which was quite hard because the poison still wasn't fully out of her system.

"Rachel just sit back," said Jesse pulling her back gently, until she flopped onto the floor. They were trying to be quiet just in case Max or Alec over heard them eavesdropping.

"How would you get them together?"

"They're your parents Rache."

"Duh, I know that but. . ."

"But what?" asked Jesse

"I want them together but I don't want to push them together," she said, "get it?"

"Yeah, I get it, but I don't play Match Maker real well."

"Manticore was the one playing Match Maker they're the reason they met in the first place."

"So we stick around until your Mom goes into Heat."

"Okay Jesse, I'm supposed to be concieved in the next two years not two weeks!" she snapped.

"Two weeks?"

"Well, Mom'll go into Heat then, back home at least," said Rachel a little distant.

"Well you don't know how long they were sleeping together before you came along do you?"

"This conversation is really starting to creep me out," said Rachel, "I already feel sick and don't want to feel any sicker."

"Weren't they making out at the hospital?"

"Again with the creepy."

"Sorry," said Jesse, "just trying to make you feel better."

"How is this making me feel better? She just said it was nothing, you heard her."

"I think they like to draw it out," said Jesse absently.

"What?" asked Rachel warily.

"They probably don't even realize it yet, but they feed off of each other, and because they're so stubborn the sexual tension builds and builds until eventually. . ."

"I'd like to change the subject but this could get them together, I knew you were a genius," said Rachel struggling to sit up.

"I think they're into the whole love/hate thing," said Jesse, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We're so evil together, what would your father say?" said Rachel flashing Jesse the 'Alec grin'

"He'd say that you're a bad influence on me and that I should be dating a nice, sweet, good girl not Alec's Daughter."

"We're not dating."

"That's what I told him, but after the kitchen incident I don't think he believes me," said Jesse laughing.  
  


^^^

We've got a few hours," he said looking at his watch, "make it good. How is this to protect Max?"

"The last time I saw Zack, he told me to protect her if anything happened to him. He wouldn't tell me what happened or what was happening, all he told me was that Max and Tinga were in trouble and he was recruiting Krit and Syl to help him out. Zane and I were to no way be involved. The day the Eyes Only bulletin came up about Manticore was the same day you called me to come down to Seattle. As long as I was out of San Fransisco it was fine with me, you needed the S1W's help and I would come down. You surprised me by asking if I knew about Manticore and I almost lost it when I heard that Max was dead. Zack and Tinga with her.

"I finally knew what he was talking about, they went to get Tinga but got themselves caught instead, I told you I'd help bring them down. Three months later Max shows up alive, and Zack's amnesic. Zane's nowhere to be found, and here I am, in the perfect position to protect her, and then all this happens."

"Rachel and Jesse," said Logan, "But I still…"

"Don't get what I'm doing?" asked Asha, "It's easier to watch out for someone if they don't know your there. She should know, but she can't. Zack's gone and with this whole Familiar stuff going on not to mention the X38's and Rachel being Perfection, I have to protect her more than ever, Zack's gone and now it's my turn. Do you think it's easy? Always pretending? Not telling her I'm right here? Doing things and saying things that I know will make her want to throw me out a window, all to protect a cover? This is for her own good and you know it, other wise you would have told her where the others are already."

"What?" asked Logan slightly paling.

"You know where they are and you know it," said Asha, "Zane, Jeice and her baby, Krit, Syl, even Brin."

"Have you been hacking into my files?"

"What do you think Jesse and I were talking about at the hospital?"

"This is Blackmail," said Logan. 

"And with you accidentally finding out about me, you now know where all of Max's family are," said Asha, "and if you even try to switch this around to blackmail me, the question is, which one of us she's going to want to kill more."

"I'm starting to see your point," said Logan in defeat.

"I knew you would," said Jondy.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Another talking chapter but w/ a little R/J humour. If I got anything screwed up I'm sorry but I only started watching DA at 'Gill Girl' and saw bits and pieces of S1 when it was originally airing. 

Voila Asha=Jondy.  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Onward Surprises (bad title)

  
  


Out of the Future

Chapter 17: Onward Surprises  
  


"So that's it huh?"

"That's it."

Logan and Asha were sitting in a secluded part of the little motel café, each nursing a cup of coffee.

"So what do you think will happen to the future if things don't go how they should?" asked Logan.

"Jesse said it could create an alternate reality but I don't think they really know, he didn't sound too sure of his theory."

"Who would be? But this is bad, the Familiars getting the technology first and using it to do this, sending back an X-series of a double digit level." He shook his head.

"If it wasn't for Rachel and Jesse they would have re-written the future already," said Asha.

"Yeah, Max would be dead, Rachel would go with her," said Logan, "do you have any idea what she's capable of? I mean back when Max was first attacked, she was having quite a bit of trouble with Koiohla, then Rachel rushes in a kicks her half way across the room no problem." 

"She's genetically perfect, and we won't know what she can do until we get those Manticore files."

"Which we need Jesse for."

"He says he did it," said Asha, "Eyes Only Junior, only seventeen and can already hack his way through Daddy's files, and if he can do that he can probably hack anything."

"He cheated though," said Logan matter-of-factly, "he may be the best Transgenic hacker but I'm still the best Ordinary hacker, there is a difference."

"Ah yes but he is an impure X9."

"He's still an X9, which has me thinking."

"Don't think, drink," said Asha draining her glass.

"He wasn't supposed to tell me, I was never supposed to know he was mine, due to certain facts that you are aware of and then after you had your little collapse I put two and two together."

"Meaning…"

"He's ours isn't he?" asked Logan.

"Now what makes you say that?"

"You knew didn't you?"

"Know what?" asked Asha.

"Oh God he told you," said Logan, "that's not fair."

"What? Logan! Do you know why he didn't tell you?"

"Well if you're willing to enlighten me."

"Max was only supposed to know that Rachel was her daughter, nothing else. We weren't supposed to know anything, it was an accident that we found out as much as we did, it forced into the open by the people who are trying to kill Rachel and hey if they can get Jesse too, brownie points with the boss."

"If he told me before…"

"Logan," said Asha, " Rachel and Jesse would have been pegged as brother and sister then and there."

"Only then to realize that they're not," said Logan, "so if had happened like they wanted it to, we would only know Jesse as Rachel's back-up."

"This is getting complicated," said Asha, "let's just concentrate on what has happened instead of what could have happened."

"Right," said Logan, "look, we'd better go find the others before Koiohla catches up with us."

"Good thinking, it's been a few hours, Rachel should be back to normal by now, let's go find them."  
  


^^^  
  


"How do you feel?" asked Jesse watching Rachel do a roundhouse and some shadow punches.

"How do you think I feel?"

"We should be going, it's getting dark."

"The perfect cover," said Rachel

"Or the perfect trap, if Koiohla knows where we are, where we're going, what we're planning..."

"Well aren't you the pessimist today," said Rachel grabbing Jesse's hand and pulling him out the door.

"I'm not a pessimist," said Jesse, "just optimistically challenged."

"You sure that's the only thing about you that's challenged?"

"And there's the Alec in you surfacing."

"And you don't find that attractive?" asked Rachel smiling.

"If I found Alec attractive I'd be hanging around him not you-and plus that thought just weird's me out."

"Payback for that sex chat concerning my parents back there Eyes Junior."

"I deserved it," said Jesse following Rachel down the stairs. They spotted Logan and Asha coming out of the café and went over to join them.

^^^

"When does your heat cycle start?" mumbled Alec trailing kisses all down Max's neck.

"Three days I think," she said before pressing her lips back to his, "you know what this is right?"

"Unresolved sexual tension that has been building for the last two and a half years, or your heat's becoming irregular."

"Oh, undoubtedly."

"MAX? ALEC?"

"Did that sound like Logan to you?" Well this nice little make-out session certainly wasn't Heat induced or I wouldn't have heard Logan just now or I wouldn't of cared, the only coherent thought I'd be thinking about would be getting into Max's pants-not that I'm not...

"I think they're ready to move out," said Max, "Alec? Alec?" *SLAP* "Snap out of it!"

"You didn't have to hit me Max!"

"I always have to hit you Alec!"

And so the two transgenics crept out of the little alcove they'd been making out in and went over to where they heard Logan, fighting and bickering as usual. When they found the rest of their team, it looked as if nothing had changed between them.

"We're all here, let's go," said Rachel leading everyone back to the van.

Back on the road and a little closer to where they want to end up.

^^^

Darkness fell around a huge, solid building, it sat in the middle of nowhere, forgotten by man. It's walls and form were slowly collapsing as the Factory stood silent like a impenetrable fortress. High atop, a lone figure stood watching.

"They're coming."

Koiohla smirked.  
  


~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I no own. DA belong to Cameron/Eglee etc.  
  
A/N: I thought I lost this chapter! I couldn't find it on the hard drive and was freaking out only to find it on my disc^^; Anywho, I want to have over 200+ reviews for this story before I'm finished and if give me lots of reviews this chapter I'll update again this week! School has started to I'm working on this story every lunch hour and Band spare I get. -v  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. The Factory

Out of the Future

Chapter 18: The Factory  
  
  
"Oh Dear God don't tell me that's it," said Alec, "it looks worse than the sewers!"

A few minutes earlier Logan had turned off of the highway to follow a decrepid looking side road to the dark metal fortress now standing before them. They had gotten out of the van and were looking up at it. The night did it's best to make it look eerie and foreboding. Vines and tangled weeds grew here and there giving the impression that the factory hadn't been maintained for years.

"Isn't this..." started Asha

"Tuber Chemicals, my God, I thought this place was destroyed," said Logan.

"It's a chemical plant, so what?" stated Alec, "Let's go in."

"Are you crazy? This place was shut down almost 13 years ago it was supposed to be destroyed but it's standing right here."

"Look Logan they're gonna make us go in, aren't you?"

Alec looked at Jesse, who looked at Rachel, who nodded her head.

"I told you that you and Asha didn't have to come," she said, "but this just seemed like the best place to get rid of Koiohla, I mean it's big, out of the way, so in case it explodes no one will miss it."

"Excuse me, did you just say explode."

"Yeah, You know just in case."

"In case what?" asked Max

"In case we have to blow something up."

"That's Alec logic," said Max, "stop using Alec logic."

"What's wrong with my logic?" whined Alec.

"It's usually WRONG!"

"Oh well...don't you like blowing things up?" asked Alec, "where are you two going?"

Rachel and Jesse were half way to the front doors when Alec had spotted them.

"We're trying to do this quietly so we can kill Koiohla, save you guys, and find a way to get home, if you want to stay out here go ahead-we'll be fine."

"Wait up," said Max pushing her way past Alec as he followed her, Asha was closely behind.

"Don't you even want to know why this place was closed in the first place?" asked Logan weakly.  
  


^^^

Rachel pushed the rust-eaten doors apart, they creaked noisily, not used to being touched in a while.

"Does anyone realize we're conveniently unarmed?" asked Alec.

"Oh for the love of..." Asha pulled everyone back to the van to get equipped.

"We took these from the S1W."

"Handy," said Alec approvingly as he checked the bullets and cocked his gun, "now we sneak into the creepy old place, right?"

"Right," said Rachel.

"Uh, Rachel."

"Yeah."

"Do we have a plan?" asked Jesse

"A...plan?"

"Turn off the Alec part of your brain!"

"Oh well excuse me! Just because I don't plan everything out that means I'm acting like my Dad?" asked Rachel, "and why is it that I'm always either acting like Mom or Dad am I not my own person?!"

"Sorry?"

"You'd better be!" she huffed, "do you have a plan?"

"Besides the usual let's split up for the umpteenth time? No not really, but we're too big of group to stay together, and personally I think everyone should stay here while we go in."

"Excuse me?" asked Max

"Look, if Koiohla gets a hold of either of you, Rachel and the future of transgenic kind are doomed, and those two don't stand a chance, Rachel and I..."

"Or just Rachel..."

"Yes or just...what? No way in hell you're going in alone!" Jesse yelled at Rachel.

"And exactly why not? I don't want you killed!"

"I won't be, Rachel, NO!"

"I should do this alone," said Rachel.

"Well in case you haven't noticed you aren't alone."

"Our future isn't written in stone if my Mom and Dad are alive, then good! But if I have to go down with that bitch to protect the future then I'll do it Jesse!"

"And then what? I go back and tell Max and Alec that your dead? And have Alec kill me for not looking after you?"

"We don't even know if we can get back!" shouted Rachel, "for all we know we could be stuck in '22 for the rest of our lives, I may never see the parents who raised me for the past nineteen years ever again!" tears were starting to fall down her face as she chocked back a sob. She wiped them away furiously and stomped around the van towards the trees.

"You really don't know how you're getting back do you?" asked Max quietly.

"There wasn't any time left to research it further, Cerberus uses a much more advanced security system than Manticore did, it took me at least 72 hours just to get past their primary layers, and the time travel documents were under some pretty heavy layers of security, they caught the hack stream about half way through the print job, we got most of it though-the technology, the history, prep work and how it works but not reversing it," said Jesse taking a deep breath.

"Doesn't sound very cheery," said Max looking around for Alec but discovering him missing.

"Yeah well you know too much about your future already. Maybe this time around you can destroy Cerberus and prevent it from growing into a facility like Manticore, the world would be a lot better off without them."

"Tell me when and where," said Max, "I blew up Manticore and if Cerberus wants to play then I think I can arrange a little explosion-you don't mess with my family."

Jesse smiled.

^^^

"Hey how you doing?" asked Alec sitting down beside Rachel underneath a tree.

"I don't even know anymore," she said wiping her eyes, "I don't think I've ever been this scared since I was twelve."

"Well if I know myself, which of course I do, then I'm pretty sure your Mom and I are going crazy in the future trying to find a way to bring you home."

"Not if they went charging into Cerberus and got themselves killed."

"What's with the Doom and Gloom? I'm pretty sure Max could single-handedly take on an army or two to make sure you'd be safe, I would, and they always say mothers are fiercer protectors of their young so if I took on two armies to keep you safe I'm sure Max could take on eight...or fifty depends on her mood, you do not want to mess with her when she's pissed."

Rachel laughed.

"I don't usually get this upset about things."

"Even with me and Max here, this isn't your home, and hey even if time travel doesn't exist yet, we'll find a way to get you back," said Alec, "have I ever lied to you?"

"I still don't have my pony."

"What's with girls and wanting ponies? Anyway that doesn't count because I haven't said it yet and...what I get you instead?"

"A stuffed horse," said Rachel smiling.

"Well, that was pretty close, and you look better now," he said, "How's about we go kick some '38 ass?"

"Sounds good, Dad."

"Hmmm...Dad...I kind of like the sound of that," said Alec grinning.

Rachel wiped her eyes and cuffed him in the shoulder as she stood up. They walked arm in arm back toward the others, and the Factory.

~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: The last part I have dedicated to Faerie Babee, she wanted to see more 'cute, cuddly alec/rachel scenes' I wasn't even going to add another father/daughter thing until I read her comment for ch.14, and I was really considering cutting it out of this chapter when I went to edit but decided to keep the last scene. 

Disclaimer: DA belongs to Cameron/Eglee etc.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Into the Labyrinth

  
  
  
  


Out of the Future

Chapter 19: Into the Labyrinth

  
  
  
  


They entered through the dull, rusted doors, and came into the main archway. A receptionist desk was perched in the middle of the room, a large staircase right behind it. There were dark corridors on both sides of the stairs.

"The power wouldn't still work…would it?" asked Rachel.

"I could try and get it up," said Jesse.

"Did anyone hear me say that this place has been closed for thirteen tears?" muttered Logan.

"None of you should be here."

"We've been over this," said Max, "we're staying."

"Great, I'll go look for the…(phoomph)….power…box," started Jesse looking up as the lights started to flicker off and on, "or maybe somebody already did that."

The lights were now emitting a scarce orange glow, dimmed by layers of dust that had piled up over the years.

"Need I point out how gross this place is," said Alec looking around in disgust

"Did anyone hear…"

"You say this place has been inactive for thirteen years, yes Logan we got that, I was just starting the obvious which I sometimes like to do!" said Alec, "and why don't you and Asha monitor outside you're just going to get in the way here."

"Look Alec I think…"

"He's right," said Jesse hesitantly, "I'm sorry but he is," he said when Logan gave him a look, "you'll just get in the way against Koiohla, and without super speed and agility you might get killed and where would that leave me huh?"

"Why do I always get…"

"You and Asha should head outside and try not to get killed. We can't watch everyone at once," said Max

"…interrupted," finished Logan glaring at everyone who dared cut him off.

"I know you don't like this, but they're right Logan, and you know it, we'll keep watch outside, let's go," said Asha tapping him on the shoulder and heading out.

"Just be…"

"Careful? Yeah we know," said Rachel.

"Why can't I finish a single…"

"Thought?" helped Jesse

"Okay I'm leaving now, come back out alive-all of you," said Logan before turning slowly and leaving out the weather-beaten door.

"Okay that's two less now that we have to worry about now," said Max, "I take it our favourite transgenic got the lights for us?"

"Probably," said Jesse, "and Rachel's the only one immune to Koiohla's nails, they're only poison when their out-I think and hope, maybe we could cut her hands off?"

"Jesse," said Rachel sigh

"It was an idea--although she'd probably just grow new ones…" he mumbled sarcastically.

"Anyway, it'd be better to fight her in a clearing, the bottom level where or the roof wherever we can get her."

"And how are we going to do that Oh-Daughter-Of-Mine?" asked Alec.

"Bait."

^^^

"Think they're dead yet?" asked Logan

"We've been out here not even ten minutes and that's the eightieth time you've asked me that."

"Why don't you sneak in and help them?"

"Because I'm helpless," said Asha

"I thought you said you were watching her."

"I am, in my own way."

"They shouldn't be in there alone."

"There are four of them Logan."

"So what if they split up?" he asked, "that's probably the dumbest thing they could do right now, let her pick them off one by one, and one little scratch to Max or Alec and they are down for the count-forever."

"Max is an extraordinary transgenic, Rachel's tough as nails, Jesse's intelligent and Alec's…well, he's Alec." said Asha

"Was that supposed to comfort me?"

"Did it help?"

"What can we do out here that can help them?"

Asha thought for a moment before going to the back of the van, indicating for Logan to follow

^^^

"This isn't the right way."

"Yes it is it's right over here."

"No Alec this is the wrong way, I should never let them split us up like this and let you get us lost!" yelled Max. 

"Yell a little louder would you I don't think China heard that!"

"I'm not yelling you are!"

"You so know it's you!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"You are so immature!" shouted Max

"I'm immature? Go look in a mirror Max, you are the Queen of Immaturity!"

"Mind filling me in on how?"

"You are so stubborn!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I wasn't!"

"Oh, yeah…."

^^^

"Do you think this'll work?" whispered Jesse

"I don't know but it was worth a try don't you think?" said Rachel, "Just watch our backs and I'll watch our fronts I don't want her to figure out what we're up to and get the drop on us."

"I don't think that's really possible."

Rachel and Jesse were sitting on a twisted metal beam high above a clearing. Down below them, it looked like a place that was used for storage.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't know what she really looks like do you…I mean in her…normal…form."

"Let's just kill her before she has time to do it."

^^^

She could hear them bickering. 

452 and 494, always arguing. Idiots.

Didn't they realize she could hear them? Well maybe not, they haven't seen the things the new breed of transgenics could do. Double-Digit level X-series, were stronger, faster, and had better senses than the single-digits, a line that ended with the children of X-8's. Sure the offspring of the X-6's, 7's, and 8's were double digited but they were Manticore's sorry creations. Cerberus had perfected Sandeman's work, and the two bickering X-5's would die, she was going to kill them. Koiohla smiled again as she followed the agitated voices stalking closer to her prey.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Okay, I've been trying for the past 7 days to get this chapter! I had it written for a long while but what happened was it's all on the computers at school. On Wed. I got a disc and saved everything but it wouldn't let me upload ch.19 onto my documents at home, then no school Thurs. I tried again on Fri. but my computer told me that the disc wasn't formatted which pissed me off. Then on Mon. I had a spare but the library was closed and I had Band at Lunch. On Tues. I had no spare and only 5 minutes at Lunch to get it before my Psych. Class, I tried to do it twice on two different computers, but some of the hard drives at the school don't work with 3 ½ floppies . then today, FINALLY! After saving my work on two different disks, it works! About time, and sorry about the wait. That's why I'm posting two chapters. Please give me lots of reviews!


	20. Eye of the Tiger

  
  
  
  


Out of the Future

Chapter 20: Eye of the Tiger  
  


It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And his fortune must always be  
Eye of the tiger. -Survivor  
  
  


Max and Alec had just turned into the mixing lab, it was clear except for some very large metal boxes along the sides and dirty pieces of paper scattered everywhere. There was a thin metal railing along the left side, where the floor took a steep 100-foot dive downwards. The dim orange lights gave off an eerie glow, making every shadow seem alive, but with the transgenics eyesight, it didn't bother them. Rachel and Jesse were somewhere in the rafters along the ceiling, waiting for Koiohla to pounce on Max and Alec, which had been their plan after all.   
  


FLASHBACK

"What do you mean by 'bait'?" asked Alec when they had just gotten into the building.

"I mean you and Mom are going to be bait, there's probably a storage area or somewhere big enough for us to fight in around here," said Rachel scanning the Hall.

"So you want them to walk around, draw her attention, get her to a certain area, ambush, and kill her?" asked Jesse

"That's the plan," she said.

"So where do we end up once we have her?" asked Alec.

"That's what we need to find."

END FLASHBACK  
  


"You think she followed them?" whispered Jesse so softly that Rachel almost didn't hear him.

"I hope…wait…look."

As Max and Alec got to the center of the platform, Rachel saw a shadow over by the corner where they had just walked out of. Zooming in on the shadow, the two X-9's could see Koiohla's bright yellow eyes.  
  


^^^

Peering around a corner, Koiohla could see them, her golden eyes scanning the area. Searching for any kind of trap, her ears listening for any sound other than Max and Alec, who were standing about sixty feet away from her. These transgenics were stupider than she thought. Fighting with each other to lead her here, to this exact spot. Koiohla looked up, and sure enough she saw them, two little X9's waiting high above in the rafters for her. Well if they wanted her, she wasn't one to disappoint. The X38 backed slowly into the shadows. 

^^^  
  


"So what are you going to yell at me now?" asked Max loudly.

"She's gone," whispered Alec

"What?" hissed Max.

"She was right behind us, you could feel it couldn't you? Max she's gone."

Max knocked him out of the way and walked a bit back to the shadowed corner that they had come from, and picked up some papers she pretended she was interested in, occasionally glancing at the space Koiohla had just occupied.

"You think she went around?" asked Max walking over to Alec.

"That's the only way in here, the other door is sealed shut."

"I've got a bad feeling about his."

"Kind of a spine-tingling, hair standing on end, limb's getting numb feeling?"

"Something's wrong," said Max dropping the crumpled papers and going for her gun.  
  


^^^

"What are they doing?" hissed Rachel from high above.

"Rachel, something's not right," whispered Jesse.

"It should've gone without a hitch I don't understand."

"I think we under-estimated her, again."

"That you did kittens," came a steely voice above them.

"What the?!" 

Rachel and Jesse looked up in time to see Koiohla's fiery golden eyes and the underside of her heeled boots as she lashed out and kicked them down from their perch.  
  


^^^

"What the?!"

Max and Alec heard Rachel's shout as they looked up to see the X9's plummet to the ground, they both hit almost simultaneously, rolled and were on their feet once more.

"Bitch!" cursed Rachel.

"I take it she surprised you," said Alec

The four of them stood together as Koiohla jumped and landed perfectly on her feet in front of them. There she stood in complete black leather wardrobe, Ebony hair loose around her shoulders, eyes glittering with amusement. A grey, metal choker locked around her neck.

"Pathetic Creatures," she drawled, "I still don't know why The Conclave had so much trouble with you, a scrawny girl and an idiot boy. It's nice to finally see you on my own 452, it's a pity Meszima couldn't have joined us."

"So you're just going to kill us?" asked Max

"That's the plan, to get rid of you for Cerberus."

"Why are we so important?"

"What's this?" asked Koiohla, "you want a bed time story before I send you to sleep? Cerberus want you dead before you lead the Transgenics against the Familiars, and give birth to that (she nodded at Rachel) can't be explained any simpler than that."

"And this Cerberus is some cheap knock off of Manticore?" asked Max.

"Cerberus is superior to Manticore, it can control its creatures and perfected Sandeman's work for the perfect weapon, 495 was the closest he got."

"And from the looks of it you're supposed to be Cerberus' 'perfect weapon' am I right?"

"Far from it, the X30 series have always has less than desirable results, but they have been corrected through four generations. The X40 series will be invincible."

"Well I certainly didn't expect that," said Rachel sarcastically, "Manticore thought the X7's were supposed to be invincible and well you saw how that went."

"Drop your weapons," demanded Koiohla, "they're useless against me, not that I'd like to see you try to use them but I won't feel it."

Faster than anything, she was in front of Max, who was backhanded and sent flying into a wall. Rachel hit the ground soon after being receiving a full roundhouse in the face, and Alec was grabbed by the arm and thrown into Jesse. As they crashed to the floor, Rachel was hoisted up by the neck.

"You may be Manticore's Perfection, but you are nothing to me," hissed Koiohla before throwing her at Max who went down again after just getting up.

Jesse regained his composure from being knocked down by Alec before running at the X38, he was a well trained fighter, but Koiohla blocked everything he sent at her. Jesse felt her kick his leg out before slamming her foot in his face.

Max and Rachel used the diversion to tackle Koiohla to the ground from behind as Alec pulled Jesse to his feet. The two female transgenics took this time to pound a way on Koiohla before she elbowed them in the stomachs, rolled onto her back, grabbed their throats and bashed their heads together. Tossing them each to a side, she flipped back on her feet and backed out of their reach. Koiohla tossed her jacket and laughed.

"Okay we had a plan to get her here, now what's the plan on getting rid of her?" asked Alec

"Her necks covered, our guns are useless…" started Jesse.

"Let's try anyway," said Rachel angrily pulling a gun on the bitch.

Rachel emptied a round at Koiohla, and she just stood there, taking it all, never flinching once. 

"On second thought let's not try that."

"Don't you see how pointless this all is?" asked the X38, "I could kill you all right now."

"What do we do?" whispered Alec.

"I'm thinking," said Rachel

Jesse was about to say something when he caught a movement out of the corner of his left eye. Backing up behind the other three, all waiting for Koiohla to make her next move, he glanced over at a very familiar blonde, just as the X38 lunged at them.  
  


^^^

"Did you get his attention yet?" murmured Logan.

"Yeah, but the others are back in it hold on," said Asha, "okay."

"Tell him to get her over to the far right wall and then run like hell," he said glancing at the detonator he held in his hand. When the four transgenics had gone into the factory, Logan and Asha had gone in after them just moments later. During the hunt and fight with Koiohla, they were able to set a charge on the opposite side of the Lab.  
  


^^^

Jesse got the message and quickly ducked under Koiohla's arm as she swung at him, Rachel grabbed her on the follow through and pushed her back, but was grabbed herself and they both went down. Koiohla was on top of her in seconds, trying to strangle the X9 female. Max took the opportunity to grab hold of her neck to try and pry off the metal ring surrounding it, which would leave her vulnerable. Koiohla headbutted Max, grabbed her arm and stood up swinging her over her shoulder, and kicking her in the back for good measure when she landed.

"This the best you got little girl?" asked Koiohla, blocking Rachel's punches, she had attacked her the moment Max had fallen. Throwing her arms aside Koiohla threw Rachel into Jesse to make room to fight with Alec.

"Get her to the right wall, my parents rigged the other side with explosives while we were fighting. They're over behind that crate to the far right," he quickly explained, "we have to get her over there, I don't know how much they did but it's better than nothing."

"How are we supposed to do that?" she said watching Alec kick Koiohla and getting hit three more times for his attempt.

"We aren't gaining any ground on her. I know you're stronger than this Rache, what's wrong you've never been this unfocused before. What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I-It's just not connecting, I don't know why."

"Rachel we need a good shot, we have to get her over there."

"I know," she said watching Max and Alec get thrown down.

"Together?"

"Jesse…" she started shaking her head.

"Rachel you're off, we do this together."

"Fine," said Rachel giving up, "on three."

"One."

Alec got kneed in the stomach and then in the face. He went tumbling back, trying to regain his balance.

"Two."

Max punched Koiohla three times and kicked her in the side, trying to inflict as much damage as she could. The X5 was thrown back into Alec a few seconds later, they both went to the floor.

"Three!"

With Max and Alec out of the way, Rachel and Jesse were free to double team Koiohla, but neither of them saw her slip her right hand behind her back or the fingers that slide into six inches of solid steel.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Cliff Hanger. 

Will Rachel be shish ka bobbed? Will Jesse be killed? Will Logan and Asha come out of hiding? When the hell is Koiohla going to die?! 

Tune in next time for: Chapter 21: End Game  
  


  
  



	21. End Game

  
  
  
  


Out of the Future

Chapter 21: End Game

  
  
  
  


Steel digits fanning out behind her, Koiohla approached the two oncoming X9's. They attacked violently, synchronizing their kicks and punches. Koiohla fended them off with one arm. The X38 kicked Jesse out of the way before spinning around and swinging at Rachel with her clawed hand.

"Nails are out! Get the hell back!" she yelled at Max and Alec who stopped dead in their tracks.

"What does she expect us to do?" asked Max.

"To not get in the way," said Alec tugging at her arm.

The two stepped back, as Rachel went tumbling and Jesse jumped back to avoid a swipe from Koiohla's nails.

"So what, we can't do anything?"

"Was that Lo--that was Logan," said Alec who was looking over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Over there, and if he's-they followed us in."

"What?" demanded Max looking behind her.

Logan and Asha were looking out from their cover motioning for Max and Alec to get over there. And once it looked like the two transgenics weren't moving, the human and the other "human" got fed up and decided to come to them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Max hissed as she and Alec met Logan and Asha half way. The future transgenics were still going two-on-one.

"Don't freak out when I say we came in right after you guys did," said Logan

"Are you insane?!"

"Max listen to me, we set up some explosives to the far wall, all you guys have to do is get her over there!"

"How exactly do we do that? Her nails did that thing!"

"Why's Jesse still fighting?" demanded Asha

"What?"

They all turned back to the fight. Time seemed to slow.

Jesse was tossed aside as Rachel was slapped. Two crimson lines appeared on her face, blood running down her cheek. She regained her balance and slammed her fist into the side of Koiohla's head. Jesse took the opportunity to send her onto her back with a well placed kick of his own, Rachel moved to stand beside Jesse. The X38 rolled over her shoulder; she blocked Rachel's oncoming fists and grasped her wrists. The X9 was flung around and just when it looked like she was going to fly into Jesse, Koiohla held back and flung her to the right instead. She made to punch Jesse in the stomach with her left hand, and he moved just enough for her to hit his side. His voice caught in his throat as he felt something cold slide through him. 

Rachel shook her head and looked up to see how Jesse was faring. Her breathing became laboured at the sight before her. Koiohla slowly pulled her bloodied nails out from Jesse's abdomen, letting him fall to the ground. His eyes screwed shut as he tried to choke back the pain. Koiohla stepped far back.

"Oh God," Asha was barely heard, a shaky hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Jesse," breathed Logan.

Max and Alec looked at them and at each other, and then to Rachel.

"Jesse…" she said quietly, "Jesse!" a bit louder. She crawled towards him she was soon by his side.

"Jesse, no, oh no." tears were mixing with the dried blood on her face.

"I'm not d-dead," he said shakily forcing his eyes open to look at her, "It just…hurts like hell though." He smiled and winced.

"Jesse?" Asha came running and slid across the floor towards him, "you have to stay with us." She pulled off her jean jacket and pressed it to his side to try and stop some of the bleeding.

Logan, Max, and Alec were all beside him now.

"Pathetic, really," came Koiohla's steely voice *click*, "But of course the half-breeds were never much of anything." *crack*

Popping and cracking noises were heard as the group turned to face Koiohla. Her eyes were a fiery crimson red, both her hands were clawed and her bones were trying to rearrange themselves.

"It's over, you lose," she rasped, "kiss your family, friends, and mongrel boyfriend good-bye kitten."

"You bitch," snapped Rachel blinking back tears, getting up and making her way towards Koiohla.

"Rachel!" Alec made a grab for her arm but was pushed away.

"You can screw with time, try unsuccessfully to kill my parents, beat the hell outta me but nobody messes with my boyfriend!"

Koiohla growled and swung at Rachel, who easily knocked her arm away. The X38 kept slashing at the smaller X9 but got blocked every time, even though the latter still received slight cuts and scratches. Koiohla swung both her arms at Rachel who caught her at the wrists.

"Oh and one more thing," said Rachel, "I am Perfect."

Holding the X38's hands out to the side, Rachel kicked out hard at Koiohla's exposed stomach. The force sent her flying into a wall, denting the solid metal behind her.

"Give me that control and get out of here, I'll be right behind you," Rachel told the others, grabbing the explosives detonator from Logan.

Logan and Alec grabbed Jesse, and hauled him off, Asha following close behind.

"What are you doing?" demanded Max.

"Making sure she stays here, get going I'll be right behind you."

Max looked at her skeptically, remembering her earlier speech about killing herself just to beat Koiohla.

"Would you go already? I'll be fine," said Rachel watching Koiohla struggle to her feet, "I'm coming out of here alive, I promise Mom."

"No, you're not doing this alone."

"I can ONLY do this alone!"

"Rachel…"

"Just GO!"

After a beat, Max finally turned on her heel and ran from the Lab, mentally cursing herself for leaving her future daughter alone with the X38.

  
  


^^^

Outside the Factory…

  
  


Jesse was lying on one of the van's seats, Asha's blood soaked jacket was under his back, as she pressed Logan's coat against his front. When they got Jesse there and inspected damages the found that two of Koiohla's nails hit their mark just under his ribcage on the left side, they went straight though him. Koiohla's third nail grazed his side. A nasty scratch went across his stomach from her thumbnail. The boy lost consciousness just before they got outside from loss of blood, they needed to get to a hospital and they needed to do it now.

"You guys go we'll stay," said Alec.

"Alec we…"

"Guys…"

BOOM! They heard the explosion and felt the ground shake, they could hear the middle part of the Factory implode and crumble.

"Rachel…" whispered Max, "where is she?"

A creaking was heard, and with it the entire Factory screamed out of proportion as the entire thing collapsed into a great heap of twisted metal and wreckage.

The group watched in shock, but then the realization about the Factory's age came into play. Thirteen years of waiting of being unkempt, a rock could have brought the place crashing down.

"I shouldn't have left, this is…"

"Max, don't," said Alec coming around behind her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "you couldn't have done anything and you know it."

Dust settled from the falling building and smoke rose from the fires. An orange-red glow settled upon them, outlining their frozen features. Koiohla was finally gone, and so was Rachel.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: What a place to leave huh? What's going to happen now? Will Jesse make it to the hospital? Will he die on the way? , Did I really kill Rachel?

Next: Chapter 22: Out from the Ashes

Disclaimer: DA belongs to C/E etc.


	22. Out from the Ashes

  
  
  
  


Out of the Future

Chapter 22: Out from the Ashes

  
  


Dust settled from the falling building and smoke rose from the fires. An orange-red glow settled down upon them, outlining their frozen features. Koiohla was finally gone, and so was Rachel.

"She can't be gone," muttered Max.

"Look, you guys have to get Jesse out of here Max and I will have a look around."

"Alec…"

"He's right, you and Asha go."

"Max…"

"You have to go, don't let Jesse die too," said Max.

"Max?"

"She's gone," she whispered, tears making their way down her face, "How many members of my family have to die?"

"Max," said Alec, he kissed the top of her head, while fighting back his own tears.

*Creeeeep*

"What was that?" asked Logan looking towards the fallen factory; it looked more like a wasteland now more than ever.

They all heard it, a creaking, cracking sound. It sounded like it was right in front of them.

"It sounds like…"started Alec.

"Creaking, maybe the damn factory is settling," said Max monotonously.

"Uh, no Max I think that…"

*Fwoooooosh!*

The entire front of the factory was ripped up as an inhuman scream pierced the air. Metal and debris was thrown everywhere as she crawled out from her grave. 

It was Koiohla.

"You think that's it?" she screamed at them.

Her clothes were tattered and torn, blood coated her face and limbs. The X38 stood up and took a shaky step towards the speechless group.

"You think some pathetic little explosion was going to bring me down? Maybe the X9 but I'm much more durable than she was-obviously."

Koiohla started to take sharp intakes of breath as her bones snapped and reorganized themselves, her face lengthened as her body started to grow in size and width. Her once pale skin became dark and spikes shot out of her back. Her spine cracked and her knees buckled. When it was over the former woman let out an unholy roar.

Koiohla's true form. 

A gigantic beast of mass destruction, she was on four thick muscular legs and seven feet high. Her skin was now a molted brownish, black. The X38's hair was now a row of pure black spikes running from the top of her head down to the end of her long, strengthened tail. Her hands and feet changed into sadistic looking claws. Her ears were now long and pointed, the skin pulled tight over her gargantuan face. Wicked looking teeth protruded from the creatures giant, gaping mouth. Her eyes once gold, and red, were now a shocking pupiless white. It shook itself like a dog to shake off the dizziness that the explosion had caused.

"What…the fuck…." 

"Oh my God."

"This isn't good, is it?" 

The X38 growled at them and took a few steps closer.

"Okay really," said Alec, "what is that thing?"

"What? DNA splicing wasn't enough for those people?" said Logan, "they just had to rearrange the entire human molecular system didn't they?"

Just as Koiohla made a move to attack, a sharp twang was heard, the creature lurched forward and made a strangled sound before collapsing to the ground, dead. 

A metal rebar protruding from her neck.

"I never miss," said Rachel

Not ten feet from where Koiohla's body lay quickly decomposing, the X9 stood. Her white t-shirt ripped and stained with blood. The knees of her pants were completely torn and there was a deep cut on her right thigh. Blood and bruises covered her body; she smiled wearily at the group and then passed out.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Really short chapter only about 2 pages. So yeah Koiohla. is really, really dead now. After all she's put the group through I killed her off in one sentence. Sorry if her death wasn't what you'd hoped for. And now the Denouement.

Chapter 23: Phoenix Tears

  
  



	23. Phoenix Tears

  
  


Out of the Future

Chapter 23: Phoenix Tears

  
  


Her eyes slowly opened, as the room started to come into focus. She was lying in a hospital bed; it was in a small room, with peeling paint like all the others. The beeping of her heart monitor was all she could hear as she tried to clear her head. Closing her eyes, Rachel ran a hand through her hair and let out a deep breath that she didn't know she was holding. Opening her eyes again everything came back. The Factory, Koiohla, the explosion, how she got away…

When she set of the explosives, Rachel used all of her speed to make it to the edge of the Lab, where that drop was. Half caved in tunnels ran out all along the bottom. The Factory started to crumble all around her as she ran. The tunnels finally took her out on the other side of the destroyed building. The entire Factory came crashing down after she got out, smoke and dust rose up into the air. When Rachel heard Koiohla break out of the ruin she broke into a run; after a couple steps she tripped and fell onto a piece of jagged metal that tore up her thigh That's when the X9 found the metal bar; she picked it up and took it with her. If Koiohla transformed her neck would be exposed. That metal choker she was wearing couldn't withstand the size that it would undoubtedly grow into. 

She kept going even though it felt like she couldn't take another step. The earlier fight with the X38 took more out of her than she thought. When Koiohla's transformation came into view it didn't even notice her, the beast was too focused on Max and Alec. Standing not even ten feet away Rachel threw the metal bar hard at Koiohla's neck like a javelin. It struck its mark, jammed through the back of her throat and protruding from the front. The future transgenic went down. All Rachel could do was smile before darkness invaded her senses.

Rachel laughed and started to sit up. Her body still ached but it didn't matter. She stopped, the smile slowly fading when she was hit by a flashback. 

Jesse.

Where was he? She remembered him being impaled by Koiohla's nails, he could be dead! 

Rachel pulled out the IV and other tubes stuck in her skin then went about locating her clothes. Jesse had to be okay; but…she didn't see him with the others…

  
  


^^^

  
  


"Why can't I go back in there?" demanded Max.

Alec was pushing her down the hall, further and further from Rachel's room, with that big, stupid Alec grin on his face.

"She's not going anywhere Max."

"Who made you the medical expert?"

"Look she's going to be fine, Carr and Shankar are both here," he said.

"So what? Remember the last time I was in a hospital? CDC and White ring a bell? I mean what if something like that happens again?" said Max, "I can't believe they believed that stupid story you came up with about their injuries."

"What did you want the truth? Excuse me but our kids were mauled by a crazy transgenic who wanted to kill us but got them instead so…"

"We would've got faster service."

"And news crews reporting the violent tendencies of all transgenics."

"But really Alec."

"Hey farm accident like that happen all the time," he said.

"You told them Jesse fell on a pitch fork and Rachel was trampled by cows," said Max.

"What would you have said?"

"Shut up."

"Good one."

"No, Alec really," said Max, "shut up."

"It's over Max."

"Is it ever going to be really over?"

"Probably not, but at least we don't have Koiohla to worry about anymore, our daughter took care of that," said Alec, "and did you see that throw?"

"Our daughter," said Max looking back at Rachel's hospital door, "do you have any idea how warped that still sounds?"

"It's not that bad Maxie."

"You're looking for a beating aren't you?"

"You want me and you know it," he said ducking her fist, "Besides I still say it was…heat!"

"ALEC!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What is with you and that?"

"When is your cycle anyway?"

"Not telling," said Max.

"Why not?"

"Cuz you're being an ass."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"You can never admit when you're wrong can you?"

"Because I'm always right."

"You are not," said Alec.

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"We're getting nowhere with this you do realize right?" said Alec.

"You're an ass and you know it," said Max.

"When?"

"Let's see, the first time we met-you were an ass."

"I was doing my job."

"When you lost me my baseball-you were an ass!"

"Correction that was MY baseball."

"You are such an ass."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Can we not get into this again?" asked Alec.

Max rolled her eyes, "why do we always fight?"

"Because it's fun," said Alec smiling, "cats always play fight with each other and we are part feline Max, don't you just find it…fun? I think it makes our relationship interesting."

"So, we're in a relationship now?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck moving into a hug. Alec wrapped his arms around her waist.

"The only thing I can really think of right now is that alcove by the hotel," he said dreamily.

"I'm three seconds away from beating your ass."

"Max, what's with you and this obsession with my ass?" asked Alec, "I'm going to beat your ass, I'm going to kick your ass, I'm going to boot your ass, you just like looking at my ass and Max, to tell you the truth you got a nice one too."

"Here's a new one: I'm going to kill you."

"I think you've told me that before but here I am, going to be the father of your head strong daughter who acts just like you."

"And looks like you, and she acts more like you."

"Well her determination and stubbornness is definitely something she inherited form you," said Alec, "and she had your eyes."

"Oh well spotted."

"Well you…"

"HEY!"

The both turned around to the direction of the new, yet familiar voice.

"Rachel," they both went running up to her, "what the hell are you doing up?" demanded Max wrapping her in a hug.

"I'm fine really."

"You should be lying down," said Alec.

"I heal fast remember?" said the X9.

Both X5's had her in a tight hug; she had obviously found the new clothes that Original Cindy had brought for her straight out of Max's closet. 

"Tell me I killed her."

"Koiohla's dead, it was really gross how she went though, with the disintegrating and all that."

"Where's Jesse?" asked Rachel.

  
  


^^^

Jesse's hospital room.

  
  


"Why didn't it kill him?" asked Logan, "I mean when she got Alec it almost killed him."

"Well maybe it was because Alec got scratched not impaled, or maybe her nails were a different length, or they lost their toxic properties."

"But, but he's fine, he's okay."

"Miracles happen," said Asha putting her hand on Logan's shoulder.

He put his hand on top of hers and smiled, then looked down at their son.

"You want to go get something to eat, Rachel should be up and through that door in a few seconds."

"Is it just me," asked Logan, "or is there something going on between them?"

"It isn't you," said Asha, "but I don't think they even realize it yet."

"Come on."

With one last glance at Jesse, they headed out the door.

  
  


^^^

Max and Alec knew they'd have a hard time getting Rachel to not run down the halls to where Jesse was. Like when she went tearing down the halls to find him the last time they were in a hospital. So the two transgenics ushered her down the halls. 

"Is he dead?" asked Rachel, "the reason you're not telling me where he is, it's because you're taking me to the morgue aren't you?"

"He's not dead," Alec reassured her, "and the reason we're not telling you is because the last time you ran into a lot of people on you're way to the lobby before White's attack remember?"

"How hurt is he?"

"Uh, well, two nails went through, and he's got some nasty scratches on his side and stomach."

"Why isn't he dead then? Shouldn't he be poisoned or something?"

"Well maybe your generation is all immune to it?"

"I don't even know why it doesn't effect me. I could probably drink rattlesnake venom and be okay."

"You're not going to are you?" asked Alec.

"What do you think? Where's Jesse!"

"Room 306, just up the hall, don't…" Rachel broke into a sprint, "run."

Max and Alec watched as she disappeared into a room down at the other end of the hallway.

"Why doesn't anyone in this family listen to me?" asked Alec.

Max just cuffed him in the arm and started walking the other way, and indicating that she wanted him to follow.

  
  


^^^

  
  


"Jess?" said Rachel stepping into the room.

She turned around and quietly closed the door behind her. She made her way closer to Jesse, who was lying motionless on the bed. The only sounds in the room was the beep of his heart monitor and their light breathing. He didn't look any worse than she did from what she could see. A split lip and a slight bruise just under his right eye, with transgenic healing his minor scrapes would most likely be gone by the next day. Rachel slowly limped over to his bedside (her leg still a bit sore) and sat down on the edge. She smiled lightly, Jesse's hair was still stubbornly spiked, it was cute. Rachel took his hand in hers.

"I thought you were going to die," she whispered, "I should have known you'd be too stubborn to go."

"I'm stubborn?" he squeezed her hand.

"How the? When, how long have you been not sleeping?!" she demanded as Jesse's smile got wider, "you're going to reopen that cut on your lip if you keep smiling like that you bastard."

"I got you didn't I?" Jesse opened his eyes to look at her.

"I really hate you," she said smiling.

"Rachel I'm okay, come here."

She lied down beside him and draped an arm over his chest.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only if I breathe in deep, try to move, or something pushes on it," he said, "you wanna see it?"

"Not now," she laughed.

"Probably just as well seeing on how they've got me all wrapped up anyway, think it'll scar? Can you imagine the look on my Dad's face when I tell him about this?"

"You're a freak."

"We'll be freaks together then."

"Why aren't you dead?"

"I've been thinking about that," said Jesse, "I have a few theories."

"You and your theories," said Rachel.

"Anyway, the theories are that Koiohla's nails were only toxic for a limited time, it was that time of the month, it depends on her mood, or the length of the nails at the time, she wanted me to die slowly from massive blood loss, she can control when her nails are poisonous, or all of us NextGen'ers are immune to poisons. I mean transgenics in general are all immune to that poison stuff the familiars use to decide who's worthy and what not, your Mom was the only one who didn't show any effects."

"That it?"

"Pretty much yeah."

Rachel hugged him tighter and he started playing with her hair.

"So how do we get home?" she asked, "any theories?"

"Each one as unlikely as the next."

"So as far as we know, we're stuck here."

"We're going to get home Rachel," said Jesse.

"You can't be sure of that."

"Our parents aren't just going to leave us here Rache."

"They will if they're dead," she argued.

"Do you want to go home?" asked Jesse.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do!"

"Then stop saying it won't happen!"

"But-"

"No buts."

"Jess-"

"Shhhh."

"Humph!"

"Remember when we were fighting Koiohla when she stabbed me?" asked Jesse trying not to smile.

"How could I-," she looked up at him, "waaaaaait, why?"

"Well was it my shocked induced imagination or did you call me your boyfriend?" he was trying so hard to not smile but was losing. Badly.

"Your imagination," said Rachel.

"So if I asked around everyone would tell me the same thing?"

"…uh, maybe?…"

"You've totally gone past the 'ten shades of red' Rachel," she tried not to laugh.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to! Total slip, mistake, you're not buying this are you? … heat of the moment speech?" she drabbled on.

"Now if I didn't feel sorry for you I'd keep on teasing you."

"Don't pity…" she whined.

Jesse couldn't help but laugh, and that turned out to be a mistake, "ouch," he winced.

"What? What did I do?"

"Nothing, Rachel, oh, ow, laughing equals pain, owww."

"You're an ass."

"And you're cute when you blush, I've only seen you do it maybe three times."

"You think I'm cute?"

"You kicked Koiohla half way across the lab for me?"

"Shut up, I'm starting to think you got impaled on purpose."

"Yes Rachel I meant for this to happen," said Jesse.

The looked at each other and laughed, or in Jesse's case smiled and winced.

They were safe, their parents were safe, and hopefully the future too, was safe.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Chapter 23/25 is complete. In the next chapter recovery is underway and how the hell are R/J going to get back home? I'm currently 3/4 done the last chapter.

Disclaimer: DA belongs to Cameron/Eglee etc.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	24. Home Coming

  
  


Out of the Future

Chapter 24: Home Coming

  
  
  
  


One week has passed since the events in "Phoenix Tears"

Jesse has regained his strength and has healed up quite nicely with the help of his transgenic DNA, he was released from the hospital on the twelfth of the month. 

Jesse and Rachel have still not found a way home. It's seems they've all hit a dead end. Cerberus won't rise until after the battle between Transgenics and Familiars. Time travel won't be thought possible for another few years. And even then, Time Travel won't be certain for another twenty odd years with Cerberus in control of the technology. There's only so much Eyes Only could do. Rachel and Jesse were stuck.

  
  


** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

May 14th, 2022

Logan's Penthouse

The Present

  
  


" 'We're going to get home Rachel.' Where have I heard that before?" asked Rachel.

"They wouldn't forget about us, and besides twelve days to us could be twelve minutes to them. So if they left us here for…"

"So one hour to them could be…sixty days for us," said Rachel spacing out..

"Maybe we should stop talking, we're going to scare each other," said Jesse

The two X9's were sitting in Logan's living room; he had gotten a lot of it redone after Koiohla trashed the place when they first met.

"What if the leave us here for a day and then find out we've been here for 10 years?"

"Rachel what did I say about talking?" said Jesse, "and besides it wouldn't be ten years it would be three and a half"

"I'm scared now," she said.

"Let's talk about something else?"

"Like what? Your five day hospital stay?"

"Kudos to Carr and Shankar for keeping my blood away from the Labs."

"Yeah, then we'd have White coming at us with a vengeance, it didn't help that you slammed a door in his face either."

"That was an accident! I didn't know he was there! And besides it saved our Moms," he said quietly.

"Why are you talking so quiet? We're the only ones here."

"And why are we the only ones here?"

"Jesse."

"Yes?"

"I don't know; I want to go home."

"I know."

"Do you think that if I clicked my heels together three times I'll wake up and find out that this was all a dream?" asked Rachel hopefully.

"Try it, it's as good idea as the next."

"Does your stomach hurt anymore?"

"Tingles sometimes but it's fine. Why?" he asked.

"Because."

Rachel got up off one of the couches and sat down on the other one across from her that Jesse was on. The X9 plopped down and hugged him.

"We're going to be fine," said Jesse wrapping his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Why aren't you scared?"

"Stereo-typical male wiring."

  
  


** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

  
  


May 14, 2042

Logan's Penthouse

The Future

  
  


"Got it yet?"

"Well I'd have it sooner if you'd stop peering over my shoulder and asking me that question every twenty seconds Max," said Logan as he finished screwing in the final component of the device he was working on.

"Fine," said Max giving up, she ran her hands through her short hair.

"Yo Logan you done yet?"

"That's it! Max and now Alec get out, I'll tell you when I'm done and you don't have to go on again about how worried you are about Rachel because Jesse, MY SON, is with her and I'm well aware that they could be getting themselves killed-it's been almost two weeks since they left and Cerberus exploding didn't help any. Just get OUT and let me finish!"

"Okay, okay jeez, he didn't have to get all huffy about," said Alec as the door to Logan's computer room slammed in their faces.

"It's your fault we were kicked out!" said Max hitting him upside the head.

"You two need to get out," said Asha coming up to them, her long brown hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"That's my daughter," said Max.

"And that's my son, Max. Logan will get the palm pilot working and then we can go get them."

"We would have gotten them back sooner if someone hadn't blown up Cerberus," said Alec

"That wasn't me!" said Max defensively.

"Didn't say it was-I just said it was 'someone'."

"Then quit looking at me when you emphasize the 'someone'!"

"I wasn't."

"You were Alec, I didn't do it! They did."

"They blew up their own facility. Losers."

"Well they'll still have it if the X30-whatever completes its mission, which it hasn't by the way, I'm fine."

"Why is it always about you?" said Alec. 

"Why can't we be left alone?" asked Max, "they always go away and then come back I'm getting sick of it."

"Look, Max, if Rachel and Jesse win then they won't let Cerberus play out like it did, our past selves will know where to go."

"Even then it could create an alternate reality and we could still be stuck with Cerberus, but since they got blown up…they had so better not have another facility!"

"And if they do, we'll just blow it up!" said Alec enthusiastically.

"I want my daughter back," said Max walking away from the door and over to a window.

"We'll get her back," said Alec, "and say this device does work."

"It will work."

"Okay say it works, who goes to get them?"

  
  


**********************************************************************

May 14th, 2022

Logan's Penthouse

The Present

  
  


"Full House I win!" said Rachel as she dragged a pile of cookies towards her.

"How'd you get…I taught you how to play poker?" asked Alec.

"Oh and Pool too, Mom taught me to play basketball," she said taking a bite of one of her cookies, "want one?"

"Why not?" Alec shrugged and grabbed a cookie.

"So no luck yet huh?"

"No, nothing yet."

"I shouldn't be surprised, what with there being no such thing as time travel, and hopefully there never will be."

"What?"

"Jesse and I want you guys to terminate Cerberus before it becomes like Manticore. Koiohla was hard enough to handle, I don't want to see the X40's, they'll keep coming so they can test me and cut me open to figure out how to make Perfect soldiers of their own. There's still a lot of Familiars out there and with Ray White's crusade against us it's only a matter of time."

"Like Max already said," said Alec, "give us the time and place."

Rachel smiled and took another bite of her cookie.

"Oh dear God what have you done to my coffee table?"

Logan and Jesse had just come back from wherever they went off to and were staring at the cookie mess that covered the table. Logan was horrified at the mess and Jesse was smiling, trying desperately not to laugh. 

"What coffee table?" asked Alec innocently.

"The one that…were you playing poker?"

"Um…no?"

"I just got that table in and polished and you have cookie crumbs all over it and I MEAN all over, that was brand new."

"Well at least we didn't break it," said Rachel brightly.

"Hey yeah that's right, it's not broke," said Alec grinning, he then hit the top of the table to show Logan that it was, indeed, not broke.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Logan I don't smirk, I grin happily and yes we were playing cookie poker."

"Cookie Poker?" asked Jesse.

"Uh huh, instead of money we use cookies," said Rachel

"They're now raiding my cupboards," said Logan, "why can I say I'm not surprised."

"It was all a matter of time," said Alec.

Logan sighed and went to his computer muttering all the way, "no plates, no napkins, no nothing, this is my house, what are they even doing in my house?"

"Does Jesse want to play too?" asked Rachel.

"Nah, I'm good, I will steal a cookie though," he said grabbing a cookie and sitting down on the couch, "you are going to clean that up right?"

"He really is a Logan Jr. isn't he?" said Alec, "Except without the stick up…"

"Hey," said Rachel kicking him with her foot.

Jesse rolled his eyes got up and went into the kitchen.

"We should go out somewhere," said Rachel, "get out of Logan's apartment."

"Penthouse," came Jesse's voice from the kitchen.

"The magazine? I didn't know Logan was into that kind of thing," said Alec.

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah I know, so where do you want to go and who's all invited?"

"Everyone is and we could maybe go to Crash? I want to see if it's changed any in the last twenty years."

"OC and Sketch will probably be there," said Alec.

"Sketchy just found out about you and Mom being transgenics didn't he?"

"Yup, and if he asks you're family-which you are-we don't have to go into the whole time travel thing because that's a long story."

"Perfect, so we're going," said Rachel.

"Where are we going?" asked Logan who just walked back into the living room.

"To Crash, tonight, I guess you can come too," said Alec.

"Good, it's settled, we're going, call everyone up!" said Rachel.

  
  


^^^

  
  


May 14th, 2022

Crash

  
  


"There they be," said Original Cindy indicating towards the door. Rachel, Jesse, Logan, and Alec had just come down the stairs. OC waved them over to the table.

"So who're the chick and the blonde?" asked Sketchy.

"Rachel and Jesse," said Max, "they're family."

"Well the more the merrier, Hey Alec! Buddy, pool?"

"What happened to his resolution of never-playing-Alec-at-pool-ever-again?" asked Original Cindy.

"Well Logan beat him once."

"You think he meant to miss that ball?"

"Knowing Alec that's probably what he'd say."

"Look at that fool," said Original Cindy as she and Max started to watch the No Mercy pool match.

"'Lo," said Rachel as she sat down; Jesse and Logan were behind her with a few pitchers of beer.

"Just a little bit?" asked Jesse

"No, drink your water," said Logan.

"He won't even let me get away with it here, go figure."

"Jesse's going to stop complaining and give you guys a little present we've been working on isn't he?" said Rachel.

"What? Oh yeah!"

"What'd you get us?" asked Max.

"This," said Jesse taking a disc out of his back pocket and holding it up, "my Dad downloaded everything we had on Cerberus super quick for us just before we came here, Rachel and I went through it, added and reorganized some things."

"Hopefully all of the information here will help you bring them down before they get too big."

Jesse handed the disc to Logan who looked at it then pocketed it.

"I'll boot it up when we get home," he said.

"Oh you'll need these too," said Jesse handing him some folded up papers, "it's the passwords and encryptions I used to safeguard it. I wrote it so you'd know how to read it. Anyone else would have an aneurysm."

"Good to know," said Logan unfolding the papers, "wow, this is really high tech."

"Just don't kill yourselves trying to get rid of them, you'll have baby me to take care of when they start to surface," said Rachel

"So what about Original Cindy? Does she find herself a honey?" asked OC.

"She finds a honey," said Rachel.

"A pretty fine honey," said Jesse *thwack* 

"Loser," muttered Rachel as she watched Jesse hold his head in pain.

"First I'm shot, then blown up, then stabbed, and now I'm getting hit."

"Aw poor baby."  
"That's not funny Rache."

"Whatever," she smiled moving his hands and ruffling his hair playfully.

"And now she's manhandling me."

  
  


^^^

"Damn X-series I'll get them if it's the last thing I do," muttered White, he took out his gun and shot the annoying informant he was just talking to. He was in a bad mood. Not surprising really. 

His week started out great, he found his son, well future son to be more exact, met something that could possibly kill 452, and learned about the wonderful Cerberus, he was on a roll. But it started to go downhill from there when he and Ray cornered the transgenics at that warehouse, he was sure he had them then. But they escaped. And then the hospital; oh how Ames hated the hospital. 

They were cornered. 452 and some blonde chick; the blonde tossed a tray at him and they both took off down the hallway. She was an X5 no doubt about it at the speed she was running at. He had caught up to them only to get a close up of a door in his face. When White woke up he was tied up for the umpteenth time. Upon getting loose he found Ray to be nowhere, the X38 was missing, 452 and her friends had escaped yet again and his entire squad were all unconscious. But things were now starting to look up, 452 had been spotted at a local hangout, some sort of "Crash" it was the same place Otto had picked up a guy who got some pictures of a capture. Well, this time he was going to get them. Wait in the alley and just shoot them all at once when they came out. Yes, it may sound like a stupid plan and that the good agent may just get his ass kicked but he didn't really care. His stress level had been skyrocketing for the past eight days, and he had to shoot something. White kicked the dead informant off the dock and into the water, he then went back to his car and drove off towards Crash, calling his Delta Squad now that Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie were gone.

  
  


^^^

"…then the guy just disappeared," finished Alec.

"Freaky," said Sketchy.

"How could Ray just disappear?" asked Max.

"He did he just *poof* vanished in a blaze of blue light, Rachel was there and could back me up if she wasn't busy with Koiohla."

"I was wondering where he went," said Rachel, "Maybe he was a hologram?"

"Well if he was he sure hit pretty hard."

"Yeah well, it's all over," said Max.

"Or maybe not," said Logan pointing to the entrance, "aren't those White's men?"

"We're never going to be left alone are we?" asked Alec.

"Not in our lifetime," said Rachel watching White's men descend the steps; they were now scanning the crowd.

"Go," said Original Cindy, "out the side door, they'll be more expectin' ya to go for the back."

"Come on," said Rachel. The five of them tried slipping unnoticed through the crowd, each taking a different direction to the side of the club. 

"Sir, target spotted, heading towards the side door," said one of the men to his jacket, White got the message and told them to stay put inside. Help was offered to him but was declined.

  
  


^^^

  
  


"One," said Max.

"Two."

"Three," said Alec.

"Four," said Logan looking around, "where's Jesse?"

"Five," said the youngest finally coming out the door and joining the group outside.

"Let's go," said Max, the group followed her down the alley towards the street. They had only gone a few feet when White stepped out in front of them. Gun raised.

"Well isn't this a lovely night to be killed on," he said.

"Don't you people ever give up?" asked Max, "we got rid of your Familiar version of a Manticore soldier and oh! Still alive, sorry to disappoint."

"Well you know what 452 you…"

White felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around his brows furrowed in confusion.

"453?"

"Wrong," said the woman. The next thing he saw was a close up of her fist.

"I miss doing that," she said to herself.

"Mom?" said Rachel

"Max?" said Jesse

"Seattle sure hasn't changed much, do I even get a hug?"

"Mom!" yelled Rachel and ran towards Ft. Max making sure she ran over top of White's unconscious body before pulling her mother into a big hug. 

Everyone besides Jesse, who was smiling like crazy, just stared at the scene before them. Another version of Max, and not a clone like 453, but her future self; alive and well. Her style was still black. Her hair was cropped short and layered and she was smiling, hugging her daughter with a force that would have crushed her ribs if she hadn't been a transgenic.

"We're going home," said Jesse.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Ft. stands for 'future' just in case any of you were wondering. Muahahaha!

Well there's chapter 24, it's seven pages long on Word.

Only one more chapter left! I hope you've all enjoyed this fic so far, it's my most successful story.

Chapter 25: All's Well That Ends Well

Disclaimer: DA belong 2 Cameron/Eglee

  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. All's Well, That End's Well

  
  


Out of the Future

Chapter 25: All's well, that End's well

  
  


"We're going home," said Jesse as he watched Rachel and Ft. Max walk towards them.

"How are you doing kid?" asked Ft. Max giving Jesse a hug

"Well I've been, shot, stabbed, and beaten," said Jesse, "though not necessarily in that order."

"I'm just glad you're both not dead."

"You wouldn't be here if you couldn't get us home right?"

"I'm taking you home."

The three from the future turned to face the others.

"So, you're me huh?" asked Max.

"In about twenty years."

"Has time been good to you or what?" said Alec, "you still look amazing Maxie."

"Who was that directed at?" 

"Both of you."

"Asha couldn't be here?" asked Ft. Max.

"She was needed on an assignment," said Logan.

"It would have been neat to see her with blonde hair again."

"I knew it was dye," said Max thinking nothing of it.

"So I guess this is good-bye," said Logan, his sentence bringing everyone back to the matter at hand.

"Just for a while," said Jesse, "though the next time you see us, we'll probably be in tiny baby form." 

That got smiles from all around.

"We should go, everyone's worried about you two."

"So I guess I'll, well, someday," Rachel stumbled along, "I'll be seeing you." Rachel hugged Max tightly and then Alec.

"I am really going to miss you," he said.

"I know." 

"Bye Dad," said Jesse, they hugged.

"I'm going to miss hearing that."

"Mom already knows," Jesse whispered quietly.

"I thought as much."

Rachel and Jesse went over to stand on either side of Ft. Max, who pulled out a little black control and a white envelope. The envelope she handed to Alec.

"Your loser self wanted you to have this, whatever it is," she said.

"Still calling me names?" he asked grinning.

"Always," said Ft. Max.

"You can't tell us anything else about the future can you?" asked Max.

"You've already seen too much of your future already," said Ft. Max.

"Am I happy?"

"Friends and Family, a spunky daughter and an ass of a husband, can't get better than that," said Ft. Max. Rachel and Jesse linked arms with her, and after pushing a few buttons the wind picked up and in a blue flash they were gone. The last thing they saw was Rachel and Jesse waving at them.

"Gone," said Logan walking to the spot the three time travellers once stood, "just like that."

"Husband, huh?" repeated Max glancing at Alec.

"You don't think I could make you happy?" he asked.

"Hey Alec what'd she give you?" asked Logan looking at the white envelope Alec was still holding.

"The front says: 'For My (Alec's) eyes only (that does NOT mean Eyes Only-there's a difference Logan, so shut up'" read Alec.

"It does not say that last part."

"Yes it does! My envelope is telling you to shut up, and as it's only for me I'm going to read it later," he said stuffing it into the pocket inside his jacket.

"That's not fair, let me read it," said Max hitting him in the arm.

"No, it's mine Max, get your own!"

  
  


*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Seattle, 2042

  
  


A blue rip twenty feet in the air opened up and three bodies came flying out of it. The laws of gravity pulled them to the ground, they were able to land on their feet thanks to their feline DNA.

"I hate the landings," said Max.

"How'd we get up there?" asked Jesse.

"Your father didn't work that kink out. Just be glad it was only twenty feet and not a hundred."

"Home. We're home, we're home!" laughed Rachel, "we're finally home."

"Let's get to the penthouse, everyone's waiting," said Max.

^^^

  
  


"How long do you think it will take?" asked Alec who had started pacing fifteen minutes ago.

"Well there are a lot of variables Alec, for one time there may vary, Koiohla could still be alive, the kids could be dead, but they aren't, I hope," said Logan, "would you please stop pacing you're wearing a hole in my carpet."

"And knowing you it's probably an imported pre-pulse carpet."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"You have to ask?"

"HEY!" shouted Asha clapping her hands together loudly, "would you two stop it, we may very well be waiting another two weeks until they get back. Take a breath."

"I'll be able to breathe when they're back no sooner no later."

"Yeah you guys have so much to worry about," said Alec, "I mean it is after all, MY wife and MY daughter everyone seems to want dead. Jesse didn't HAVE to go. But he and Rachel have been best friends since Jesse could walk not to mention the fact that he's in love with her and…"

"Can't say I didn't see that one coming," muttered Logan.

"Can I just ask you one thing though?" asked Alec.

"Go ahead," said Logan.

"What the hell do Guevara women see in Cale men?"

Logan just stared at Alec, before he sighed and shook his head. 

"What?" asked Alec.

"HEY!" voices, feet, and a front door opening was heard.

"Dad?"

"Jesse!"

Logan, Alec, and Asha rushed to the front door to see Rachel, Jesse, and Max coming in.

"We are so home!" said Jesse making his way to his parents.

"I was starting to think I'd never see you again," said Logan. He and Asha had Jesse in a tight hug.

"I so missed-ow! Watch the stomach."

"What happened?" demanded his mother pulling on his shirt, "What the hell happened to you!?" 

The scars that still adorned his abdomen were still present.

"I got skewered."

"Poor baby," said Asha hugging him again.

"You were almost killed?"

"Well Rachel almost died three times!" said Jesse defensively, "I only could have almost died once!"

"Twice," said Rachel, her voice sounded a bit muffled from being caught between both her parents, "Ray White shot him."

"In the shoulder, it was a graze."

"We don't know what happened to him," said Rachel, "Dad, uh, Past Dad said he just disappeared in a blue flash of light."

"Yeah, he came back here," said Logan.

"What?"

"Max and Alec went to check out Cerberus, it was just after the place went up in flames…"

"What made it explode?" asked Rachel 

"Always interruptions," he muttered, "When you and Jesse left, one of the shooters hit something."

"So how'd you get the technology to come get us?"

"I'm getting to that, anyway Max and Alec were looking around its charred remains for anything that could help us find you when *poof* Ray White."

"What?"

"Blue light, he just showed up, your parents beat him unconscious…"

"Now when you say beat…"started Alec

"And I really don't want to know how they got any information out of him…none of the White's were really talkers."

"Says you," muttered Max, "what?" 

Logan was giving her a look

"So when he disappeared in the past, he came back to the future?" 

"Guess so."

"Oh, can we go home now?" asked Rachel turning to her parents, "I just want to see my room again and jump on my bed."

"We slept on floors and in hospital beds," said Jesse, smiling at Rachel, who smiled back..

"You can tell us all about it on the way home," said Max putting an arm around her daughter.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," said Alec as he and his girls left out the door and moved down the hall, thenonto the elevator. 

They were finally home. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Logan's Penthouse, 2022

  
  


"Kind of quiet isn't it?" asked Logan.

"Threat's gone, kids are gone, we're here alone, of course it's quiet Logan," said Asha, "did you get into that disc he left you?"

"Yeah, couple hours ago, it has some really good stuff on it, detailed, organized, we're headed for a war."

"Transgenics Vs. Familiars I know, but it sounded like we won."

"Nothing's set in stone, we could get too over-confident and they might win."

"I don't think so," said Asha, "Max will take the Lead in it all yes but she's seen a part of her future, a part of herself in Rachel. She knows what will be at stake and that will make sure she doesn't get too cocky, Max will fight for her family like she always does. What happened in the future doesn't matter, it's what we do now that does."

"You saw Jesse before he left right?"

"I don't know how I knew that he'd be going today, I just felt it, so we said good-bye earlier to avoid complications."

"When are you going to tell Max who you really are?" asked Logan.

"When the right time comes," said Asha

"And when's that?"

"When she needs me, I'll be there."

  
  


^^^

  
  


Space Needle, 2022

  
  


Max sat in her favourite spot on top of the Space Needle overlooking the city of Seattle. With her enhanced hearing she heard Alec behind her before he spoke.

"I thought I'd find you up here," he said.

"I heard you come up."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, just thinking about things," said Max.

"For example?" He sat down beside her.

"I had short hair," she said.

"Which looked pretty hot."

She cuffed him in the arm and smiled, "You think?"

"Of course, and it looked like it was still long enough to cover your barcode."

"Well duh, I'm not stupid like you are."

"And here come the insults," he grinned.

"They're gone," said Max, "it's so weird, a future daughter."

"Our future daughter," said Alec, "you know it was bound to happen sometime."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, we ARE breeding partners, and what better way…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll throw you off the roof."

"Just saying Max."

"Can you even imagine us as parents?"

"Nope."

"Encourage much?"

"Can you see us as parents?"

"Asked you first."

"And I answered you," said Alec.

"So you think we can't do it?" asked Max.

"Didn't say we couldn't, I just can't see us with a baby," he said, "you know with the diapers, and the crying, and the feeding, we're soldiers Max."

"Right. Soldiers. Rachel isn't even going to be around for another couple years anyway."

"Yeah, and we know she's coming, I doubt our future selves got a sneak peak into their future."

"So I guess we'll never know how our future selves got together."

"So how did we get together?" asked Alec.

"I haven't decided yet."

"No hurry, though it'd be nice if you put a rush on things."

"If I didn't know you were just being you, I'd ask if you could fly," said Max.

"Nothing like a swan dive of the Space Needle to really get your heart pumping!"

"So what did that letter say anyway?" she asked.

"I'm not telling," said Alec. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out the letter; taunting Max with it by holding it above her head.

"Come on, give it!" said Max lunging for it. Alec pulled it out of reach everytime she did, "Alec give it here, or I will seriously hurt you."

"If I give it to you, what are you going to do for me?"

"Nothing but break your jaw."

"Oh you are so not reading it now!"

He yanked the paper out of Max's reach a last time and went to put it back in his pocket. Max took this opportunity to tackle Alec and wrestle the paper out of his grip.

"Max this is cheating!" he said, throwing her off and rolling out of the way of her next attempt.

"I said give it!"

"What are you seven?"

Max tackled Alec to the roof's floor once more, this time however, Alec lost his grip on the paper and it went flying towards the end.

"Stop, stop, stop!" said Max as she slid over to it, the wind started to pick up and the letter went over the edge. The X5 made one last attempt to grab it, but was pulled back by Alec before she went over the edge.

"Why did you grab me? I almost had it!" scolded Max slapping Alec's hands off of her.

"And a close up of the cement with it."

"You think it landed close byyyyy, ooh! There it is! I see it!" Max was looking over the end, using her 'transgenovision'.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on Max you're not…"

"Going to get it?" she finished his sentence, "of course I am!"

With that said, Max quickly shot past Alec and headed down the tower. Alec went over to the edge and quickly found where it landed.

"Great, now she has a couple seconds head start."

After a beat, Alec was chasing after Max down the Space Needle; this game was finally starting to get good.

  
  


^^^

Down on the pavement below a small piece of paper waited, gently fluttering around whenever the wind picked up. A slight gust forced the paper around and it words faced towards the black, star-filled sky:

  
  


It was heat, she loves you, don't screw it up.

  
  
  
  


The End.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


A/N: That's it! I'm finally finished! 

Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed, this was my most successful story thanks to you guys!

I'm sorry it took so long for this to get up. But first I kind of got my account suspended for a week (e-mail me if you want the details), and then I went to my Dad's for X-Mas and forgot my disk, so NOW finally, I have updated the last chapter of Out of the Future.

I have other Dark Angel stories I've written, please check them out and review. I am currently working on two projects. One of them being...A SEQUEL?! 

  
  


A Family Affair 

Summery: Takes place 1 year after Out of the Future. For all those people who wanted Asha to be revealed as Jondy...This is the fic! The angst, the drama, Max's reaction! And what does Brin's reappearance have to do with it?

This will be up sometime in January, 2003

For more info, e-mail me.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
